Entre Lui et Elle
by Seoban et Ange Blond
Summary: Victime d’un accident Cloud tombe dans le coma. A son réveil, il n’a aucune notion du temps écoulé. Zack a refait sa vie sans lui et Cloud va devoir essayer de retrouver sa place dans ce monde et dans son cœur …
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : l'Univers et les personnages de final fantasy VII appartiennent à Square Enix

Une nouvelle fics de notre couple préféré !!!

* * *

Chapitre 1

Tout s'était passé tellement vite depuis la fin des événements qui avaient secoué Midgar. Sephiroth, le météore et enfin Kadaj et ses frères avaient laissés la ville plongée dans un profond désarroi mais maintenant, les habitants pouvaient vivre en paix sans plus craindre quoique se soit. Jenova n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir. Toutes ces douleurs et ces peines qu'ils avaient ressentis avaient été le prix à payer pour leur cupidité, leur égoïsme et leur irresponsabilité face à la force de la Planète.

Ces épreuves difficiles avaient renforcés les sentiments de Zack et de Cloud. Ils étaient devenus plus soudés et l'affection qu'ils se portaient réciproquement avait laissé place à un amour solide et inébranlable.

Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers la fenêtre du petit appartement que partageaient Cloud et Zack. Ce dernier laissait son regard s'attarder sur son ami encore endormi et dont le visage était baigné par la lumières assez vive qui inondait la pièce. Mais cela n'avait aucunement l'air de le déranger et il continua sa nuit sans se soucier du regard de Zack plaqué sur lui ou du soleil déjà vivace qui s'appliquait à rayonner avec force. Il se contentait seulement de frissonner un peu, son corps dévêtu dépassant des couvertures. Avec attention, Zack s'appliqua à remonter la couette jusqu'à ses épaules. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de prendre naissance sur ses lèvres. Cloud était tellement différent quand il dormait. Il n'avait pas cet air constamment triste ou dérangé sur son visage. Il paraissait si serein, presque enfantin … Il était paisible tout simplement.

Zack l'embrassa dans les cheveux en prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller puis il se leva en refermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui. D'un pas vif, presque automatique, il se dirigea vers la cuisine dans laquelle il s'affaira à se préparer une tasse de café bien serré. Il fallait au moins ça pour débuter la journée correctement ! Alors qu'il était en train de remplir la cuve d'eau, la tonitruante sonnerie de leur appartement se mit à résonner. Zack ne put s'empêcher de jurer à haute voix ! Qui pouvait bien venir leur rendre visite à une heure aussi matinale ? C'était toujours quand Cloud avait besoin de repos qu'ils étaient dérangés !

Zack arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et il se précipita vers l'entrée pour ne pas que l'importun sonne une nouvelle fois ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Cloud était rentré très tard de livraison la veille au soir et Zack tenait à lui laisser récupérer au maximum. Il maudit l'inconnu se trouvant sur le pallier avant d'ouvrir la porte et de laisser une exclamation de surprise transparaître sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnut la belle Aeris, celle qui, au fils du temps, était devenue leur meilleure amie.

- Aeris ?

- Oui pardon, excuse-moi, je sais qu'il est tôt et que Cloud a travaillé hier mais j'aurais un immense service à lui demander. Cloud est là ?

Zack se passa la main dans les cheveux ce qui trahissait son agacement. Il allait devoir extirper son ami du sommeil et il n'avait jamais aimé faire ce genre de chose surtout lorsque ce dernier n'avait qu'une poignée d'heures de repos… Finalement, le brun se décala pour laisser son amie entrer et il ferma la porte derrière elle.

- Il dort encore…

Aeris lui adressa un sourire rayonnant puis elle s'approcha de lui et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer sur sa joue un baiser affectueux. Mais Zack ne se laissa pas berner, il savait que si elle l'embrassait ainsi c'était pour obtenir ses faveurs. Elle le caressait dans le sens du poil comme avait l'habitude de lui dire Cloud pour le taquiner. Et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se laissant faire avec un sourire amusé

- Tu peux le réveiller, s'il te plaît ? lui dit-elle avec la moue attendrie d'un enfant capricieux

- Ca ne peut pas attendre encore un peu ? Il est rentré dans la nuit et dernièrement, il enchaîne les livraisons… il a besoin de repos …

Aeris baissa la tête avant de le regarder soudainement bien plus sérieuse.

- Ca ne peut pas attendre. J'ai une livraison très urgente à lui confier. S'il te plaît …

Zack soupira bruyamment. Il n'avait pas le choix, si Aeris disait que c'était urgent ça devait l'être vraiment. Elle n'était pas du genre à venir aux aurores dans l'unique but d'ennuyer Cloud. Elle savait qu'en ce moment ce n'était pas de tout repos pour lui. Le brun demanda à la belle fleuriste d'aller les attendre dans la cuisine et il prit la direction de la chambre dans laquelle son ange continuait de dormir avec insouciance. Il avait mal au cœur à l'idée de l'interrompre dans son sommeil mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Doucement, il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les lui caresser puis il laissa ses doigts glisser le long de ses joues pour toucher la peau si douce du bel endormi. Cloud commença à bouger légèrement puis ses paupières se plissèrent avant de papillonner un peu. Il roula sur le côté et ouvrit difficilement les yeux immédiatement, ébloui par la lumière.

- Bonjour !

Cloud tourna la tête vers la provenance de la voix. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire crispé puis il passa ses bras autour du cou de Zack pour l'embrasser passionnément, le tirant vers lui afin de l'inviter à le rejoindre dans le lit. Le brun répondit volontiers au baiser mais il résista à l'envie de se glisser sous les draps ! Il se contenta de lui sourire et de lui adresser une mimique désolé

- Aeris est là. Je crois qu'elle a une livraison pour toi …

Instinctivement, Cloud leva son poignet gauche pour consulter l'heure mais sa montre était restée sur sa table de chevet

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est 8h30 … Elle sait qu'elle est matinale mais c'est vraiment important sinon, tu la connais, elle ne serait pas venue si tôt

Cloud se redressa en position assise. Il étouffa un large bâillement et s'étira. Zack le regarda non sans un sourire aux lèvres. Il aimait Cloud au réveil, ses cheveux encore plus désordonnés, ses yeux à moitié endormis, sa petite mine grognon … Il ne résista pas à l'envie de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre Aeris.

La demoiselle s'était affairée à terminer la préparation du café qui emplissait maintenant la pièce d'un doux arôme. Elle avait déjà sorti trois tasses et elle était en train de faire le service lorsque Zack entra dans la cuisine

- Il arrive. Ha ! Si tu nous prépares le café ainsi tous les matins on va te garder avec nous !

La jeune femme ria de bon cœur alors que Cloud arriva à son tour. Il alla saluer son amie avant de se laisser choir sur une chaise de la cuisine, une pleine tasse de café devant lui. Il se saisit d'une cuillère et mélangea le breuvage sans pour autant commencer à en boire.

Aeris s'approcha du blond, elle se positionna derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour une étreinte amicale. Cloud sourit légèrement tout en regardant Zack qui haussait les yeux au ciel. Décidément, les femmes savaient y faire …

- Je suis désolée de te tirer du lit de si bonne heure mais c'est vraiment très urgent

- Aeris ! Inutile de fayoter, tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi

Elle se mit à rire une nouvelle fois alors que Zack s'éclipsa un peu plus loin. La porte d'entrée de la maison se ferma dans un claquement et Cloud en déduisit que son ami était sorti quelques instants.

- Après ta livraison je prends des congés ! J'ai préparé une surprise pour Zack ! Un petit bungalow réservé à Costa Del Sol pour passer quelques jours rien que tous les deux !

Il sourit et reporta son attention sur sa tasse de café

- Tu as bien raison ! Vous allez pouvoir vous retrouver tous les deux ! Tes déplacements fréquents lui pèsent. Tu lui manques tellement ….

- Oui je sais … Mais il faut bien travailler. Ce qui me fait le plus de mal c'est qu'il se laisse aller quand je ne suis pas là. Tu as remarqué comme il a maigri ?

Aeris baissa le regard et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Elle sentit soudain une immense vague de culpabilité s'emparer d'elle. Par sa faute, Cloud devait à nouveau s'absenter et laisser Zack tout seul …

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette livraison. C'est pour Nanaki … Un membre de sa tribu est malade et il a besoin d'une plante curative pour le soigner.

- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas pour ce ça ! Et puis Canyon Cosmo n'est pas à l'autre bout du monde non plus ! Je devrais être de retour avant la tombée de la nuit

Les bras chargés de croissants qu'il venait apparemment d'aller acheter à la boulangerie du quartier, Zack entra dans la cuisine en arborant un sourire rayonnant.

- Et voilà Mademoiselle et Monsieur, des petits croissants tout chauds à peine sortis du four !

Il posa son paquet sur la table avant de s'installer à côté de Cloud. Il voyait ce dernier et la fleuriste le regarder avec insistance et il haussa les sourcils

- Quoi ? Oh …. Vous, vous avez parlé derrière mon dos !

Aeris rit de bon cœur. Elle vida le reste de sa tasse de café et prit un croissant dans le sachet. Elle préféra prendre congé des deux garçons dés maintenant. Elle venait déjà d'interrompre leur matinée, elle ne voulait pas s'immiscer davantage ! Elle préférait les laisser seuls pendant le peu de temps qu'il leur restait avant la livraison. Elle embrassa Cloud sur la joue et le remercia encore une fois avant d'aller déposer un bisou dans la crinière noire de Zack

- Non, on ne parlait pas sur toi idiot ! Bon allez je file ! Cloud, je t'ai laissé le paquet dans l'entrée, tu verras c'est une petite boite rectangulaire !

Elle leur adressa un signe de la main avant de s'en aller les laissant seuls. Les deux hommes finirent leur déjeuner tranquillement. Zack avait l'air plus renfrogné que d'habitude mais Cloud ne s'en formalisait plus. C'était comme ça à chacune de ses livraisons. Dés qu'il devait partir, le brun devenait grincheux ou subitement bien silencieux. C'était sa façon de montrer son inquiétude et sa tristesse d'être encore une fois laissé seul…

Une fois rassasié, Cloud se leva et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de son ami avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes pour partager un chaste baiser

- Toi… tu fais la tête !

- Mais pas du tout !

Cloud le regarda avec suspicion avant de sourire plus franchement. Il fit néanmoins semblant de croire son ami et il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avec plus de passion. Il sentit les mains de Zack glisser sous son maillot pour caresser sa peau. Ses mains, ses caresses, elles le rendaient fou d'envie ! le blond se laissa faire et il n'opposa aucune résistance pas même lorsque les caresses de Zack devinrent plus ambitieuses, s'aventurant vers des endroits plus intimes… Cloud se leva et tira la main de son amant pour l'inviter à le suivre vers la chambre afin d'approfondir ce moment de tendresse….

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et Cloud quitta les bras réconfortants de Zack pour se diriger vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche bienvenue. Il s'habilla rapidement et commença immédiatement à préparer ses affaires pour cette livraison. Il avait perdu assez de temps comme ça. Zack restait en retrait. Il le regardait s'activer alors qu'il sentait une boule lui nouer l'estomac. Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure puis il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers son ami. Il le saisit par les épaules et le força à se retourner pour lui faire face

- N'y va pas Cloud ! Cette livraison, ce n'est pas une bonne idée !

Cloud fronça les sourcils et le regarda avec incompréhension. Finalement, il se défit de l'emprise de Zack et retourna à sa préparation.

- Arrête de faire le gamin ! Nanaki a besoin de cette plante pour guérir un membre de sa tribu.

- Je sais ! Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Reste ici, avec moi Cloud …

- Je serai de retour ce soir ! Arrête d'en faire tout un cinéma, je suis déjà parti bien plus longtemps !

Cloud piaffa d'agacement en fusillant son amant du regard. A chaque fois, c'était la même chose ! La même rengaine ! S'il croyait qu'il parcourait les sentiers pour le plaisir… il se trompait lourdement ! Il faisait ça pour leur permettre d'avoir un niveau de vie correcte ! Visiblement énervé, Cloud traita Zack d'égoïste avant de descendre au garage pour faire les derniers réglages sur Fenrir.

Gêné, le brun resta en retrait tout en gardant ses craintes pour lui. Cette fois, il avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment…. Il ne pouvait pas le définir exactement mais c'était une appréhension, un crainte qui s'était emparée de lui pour ne plus le lâcher.

Cloud était maintenant prêt et il remonta du garage les mains pleines de graisse. Il alla se les laver dans la salle de bain avant de prendre son paquetage et de rejoindre Zack qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, se forçant à faire bonne figure et à cacher ses angoisses. Il ne tenait pas à ce que Cloud parte fâché. Cette matinée câlin avait été si agréable qu'il ne tenait pas à tout gâcher d'autant plus que le blond pouvait facilement s'emporter et partir en claquant la porte. Ca ne serait pas la première fois … C'est qu'il pouvait être susceptible par moment ….

Zack s'avança doucement vers son amant pour s'excuser de son comportement bien qu'au fond de lui il était convaincu que Cloud ne devait pas s'en aller ! Dans un élan incontrôlable, il l'embrassa et le serra fort contre lui comme pour le retenir encore un petit peu à ses côtés. Mais le livreur était pressé et il était déjà en retard. Il interrompit le baiser et l'étreinte de façon brutale en repoussant son ami qui se froissa immédiatement mais n'osa rien dire de peur d'envenimer la situation. C'était déjà assez dur comme ça, inutile qu'ils se séparent sur une dispute !

Cloud referma la porte d'un claquement sec avant de disparaître dans le garage. Il attacha sa commission sur sa moto et s'installa dessus avant de faire ronfler le moteur avec force. Il sortit de sa poche ses lunettes de soleil qu'il plaça sur son nez dans un geste qui relevait presque du rituel. Les pneus patinèrent avant de démarrer en trombe en émettant un bruit strident, laissant sur le sol les traces de dérapages.

Le blond filait droit, à vive allure, maîtrisant son engin avec une habilitée presque instinctive. Il disparut rapidement de la vue de Zack qui l'avait regardé partir depuis l'entrée de leur appartement, son appréhension grandissant à chaque seconde

La route qui menait à Canyon Cosmos n'était pas des plus praticables. Cloud devait déjà rejoindre Junon après avoir contourné le grand marécage près de Kalm et il devait par la suite prendre le bac qui le transporterait jusqu'à l'autre continent situé plus à l'ouest. Il arriverait donc directement à Costa del Sol et depuis cette station balnéaire, il lui restrtait encore deux bonnes heures de route pour atteindre le fameux Canyon Cosmo dans lequel habitait Nanaki.

Arrivé au désert localisé au sud de Correl, Cloud sentit la moto émettre des vibrations étranges alors qu'un drôle de bruit, semblable à des cliquetis se fit entendre. Il ralentit considérablement et se redressa à l'affût du moindre changement . Mais après quelques secondes, ce petit soucis finit par disparaître et le jeune reprit une vitesse accélérée. Il ne fallait pas traîner, une personne malade avait besoin de lui de toute urgence !

Il avait presque fini de traverser le désert lorsque le moteur de Fenrir s'emballa brusquement. Cloud lâcha la poignée de vitesse pour décélérer mais l'engin ne semblait plus vouloir lui répondre. Il poursuivait sa trajectoire à allure folle ne répondant plus à aucune commande de son propriétaire. Tout allait trop vite ! Lui qui habituellement maniait cette moto avec dextérité se voyait maintenant complètement impuissant. Il pensa un instant sauter du véhicule mais la vitesse était tellement impressionnante qu'il se serait inévitablement blessé. Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, un troupeau de chocobos sauvages traversa la route juste devant la bécane.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Un cri, un bruit de crissement, un choc, un hurlement et puis le silence…

Affolée, la famille de chocobos courut dans tous les sens alors que Fenrir gisait au sol une centaine de mètres plus loin dans un étalage de débris, sa roue arrière tournait encore dans le vide. Les lunettes de soleil s'étaient décrochées et reposaient maintenant dans le sable tout comme la petite boite au contenu précieux confiée par Aeris.

Un peu plus loin, en contrebas d'une crevasse, le corps inerte de Cloud gisait sur le sol, baignant dans une flaque écarlate qui commençait à se former….

* * *

Maintenant à vous de jouer !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : l'Univers de Final Fantasy VII et les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix !

Nouveau chapitre de cette nouvelle fics !!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Il était déjà une heure bien avancée de la nuit et Zack n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans le petit appartement. Son mauvais pressentiment ne cessait de s'accroître au fur à et mesure que les heures défilaient. Cloud lui avait pourtant dit qu'il serait de retour avant la tombée de la nuit alors pourquoi n'était-il pas encore rentré ? Il avait eu beau lui téléphoner et laisser des messages le suppliant de le rappeler le plus vite possible pour le rassurer mais rien … Son PHS restait ostensiblement silencieux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers la pendule qui indiquait maintenant qu'il était une heure du matin passée. Zack se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de se laisser tomber assis sur le canapé. Une nouvelle fois, il ouvrit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Cloud qu'il connaissait par cœur. Une sonnerie…. Deux sonneries… Trois sonneries et …

« Bonjour ! Votre correspondant n'est pas joignable pour le moment. Veuillez renouveler votre appel ou laisser un message après le bip sonore. Après votre message vous pour…. »

Zack clappa son téléphone rapidement et laissa échapper un juron. Chaque nouvel appel était une déception supplémentaire intensifiant sa peur. Canyon Cosmo … Ce n'était quand même pas si loin que ça ! Cloud était parti de bonne heure et il n'était pas du genre à s'octroyer des pauses à tout va. Il n'était pas non plus du genre à laisser son portable en dérangement aussi longtemps surtout qu'il devait bien se douter que Zack était mort d'inquiétude pour lui. Il en était convaincu : il lui était arrivé quelque chose!

Zack se passa les mains sur le visage et il se leva d'un bond. Il se dirigea vers la chambre décidément bien vide et il arpenta le sol en faisant les cent pas, tenant fermement son PHS dans sa main gauche. Il le savait ! ! ! Il le savait que Cloud n'aurait pas dû partir pour cette maudite livraison. Mais comme d'habitude, son compagnon ne l'avait pas écouté et n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête ! Un jour, son altruisme le perdrait ! Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas ….

N'y tenant plus Zack ouvrit à nouveau son PHS et composa le numéro de téléphone d'Aeris cette fois. Mais avant même qu'une sonnerie ait pu se faire entendre il raccrocha rapidement. Il était très tard et il ne voulait pas la réveiller et la déranger à cette heure si avancée. Et puis … Que ferait-elle de plus ? Si Cloud ne l'avait pas appelé lui, il ne l'aurait pas contacté elle non plus. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains et laissa un grognement de frustration lui échapper.

Lorsque le téléphone fixe de l'appartement se mit à sonner, Zack se précipita vers ce dernier et il décrocha rapidement.

- Cloud ! ! !

- Ha …. Euh… non … Ce n'est que moi …

Une voix fluette et féminine brisa tout les espoirs de Zack qui sentit son corps s'engourdir davantage. Il avait besoin de s'asseoir ! Ses jambes commençaient à se dérober sous lui et il sentait la panique l'envahir.

- A.. Aeris …

Un blanc silencieux se fit entendre et puis la demoiselle reprit la parole avec hésitation, comme si elle cherchait ses mots.

Zack… Est-ce que… Cloud est là ?

Zack hocha la tête de gauche à droite bien que la belle fleuriste ne puisse le voir.

- Non … Il n'est pas rentré

- Ha ! C'est que … en fait …

- En fait ?

- Nanaki a téléphoné à la maison et … manifestement, Cloud n'est pas encore arrivé là bas. Il était inquiet. Le membre de sa tribu…

- J'en ai rien à foutre du membre de sa tribu !

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, sans qu'il le veuille vraiment. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique personne pour laquelle il s'inquiétait et c'était Cloud dont l'absence devenait vraiment pesante. La peur avait pris possession de lui et ne le lâchait plus, elle s'infiltrait insidieusement dans son esprit comme un poison redoutable, le faisant douter de tout…

Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de toute sa vie !

- Pardon… Excuse-moi… , reprit-il d'une voix plus douce à l'adresse de la demoiselle

- Non, ce n'est rien …

- Aeris, il lui est arrivé quelque chose ! Je le sais ! je le sens !

Aeris essaya de le calmer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait

- Il a probablement eu un soucis mécanique, une panne avec Fenrir sans doute. Rien de plus, ne t'inquiète pas

- Je l'ai appelé une dizaine de fois au moins et j'ai laissé autant de messages ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me répond pas ! ?

- Il n'a pas de réseau …, avait-elle répondu comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Une panne ? Un manque de réseau ? Zack avait déjà envisagé ces possibilités plusieurs fois mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il se disait qu'il s'agissait de ça, juste pour se rassurer. Mais intérieurement, il savait que c'était autre chose… Quelque chose de plus grave, d'inéluctable. Quelque chose de terrifiant…

Il se leva d'un bon et prit une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage. Il regarda une nouvelle fois la pendule et l'heure indiquée ne fit que renforcer sa décision

- Aeris… Je vais le chercher !

- Qu… Quoi ? ? ? A cette heure ci ? Non ! Zack arrête ! ça ne servirait à rien !

- Si ! A l'aider ! Il a besoin de moi.

Sans attendre, il raccrocha le téléphone et se précipita dans la chambre. Il attrapa une veste qu'il jeta sur ses épaules et il fonça droit vers la sortie bien décidé à le retrouver quoiqu'il arrive.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une cape d'un rouge sombre. Emporté par son élan, il heurta de plein fouet son porteur qui n'oscilla pas malgré l'impact dû à l'empressement de Zack.

Vincent le regarda froidement tout en continuant de lui barrer la route.

- Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ?

- Cloud ! Je vais le rejoindre !

Vincent secoua la tête légèrement, consterné par le comportement de l'ancien soldat. Décidément, ces années d'armée n'avaient pas réussi à calmer son tempérament impulsif. Ne lui avait-on jamais appris que la nuit était une rivale bien plus dangereuse qu'elle ne pouvait le laisser penser ?

- Et puis quoi ? Tu vas prendre ta moto, tu vas aller à sa recherche et tu rentreras bredouille parce que la nuit d'encre t'aura empêcher de voir quoique se soit ?

- C'est toujours mieux que de rester ici à ne rien faire d'autre qu'attendre !

Vincent posa sa main métallique sur le bras de Zack dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

- Calme toi. Nous entreprendrons des recherches au levé du jour.

Zack baissa la tête. Vincent avait raison … Cela ne servirait à rien de partir maintenant. D'une part parce qu'il faisait nuit et qu'il ne verrait rien du tout et d'autre part parce que les traversées de l'océan entre Junon et Costa Del Sol ne s'effectuaient que de jour et donc qu'il serait coincé pendant de nombreuses heures au port en attendant son bateau …

Zack se décala pour permettre à Vincent d'entrer. Au moins, maintenant qu'il était là, l'attente des premiers rayons de soleil lui paraîtrait peut être moins insurmontable. Il ferma la porte derrière l'ancien Turk et d'un pas monotone, il se dirigea vers la cuisine dans laquelle il prépara une pleine carafe de café pour les aider à tenir la nuit et le lendemain éveillés.

- Vincent, dis moi, que fais-tu ici au fait ?

- Aeris. Elle m'a averti de la situation. J'ai pensé qu'il était plus sage que je vienne ici avant que tu ne fasses quelque chose d'irréfléchi, comme partir à la recherche de Cloud à deux heures du matin …

- Je suis inquiet … Je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis qu'il est parti ce matin !

- Je sais. Tu n'es pas le seul à être inquiet… Aeris a déjà contacté Cid pour les recherches.

Aeris … Evidemment qu'elle devait s'inquiéter. Cloud et elle avaient toujours été très proches. Depuis longtemps maintenant, elle était devenue la confidente et l'amie du jeune livreur. Elle devait culpabiliser aussi. Elle devait se sentir responsable de ce qui se passait parce que c'était elle qui avait tellement insisté pour cette livraison. Seulement, elle était bien loin de se douter de la tournure dramatique qu'allait prendre les événements…

Zack ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Non, il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter et il avait été désagréable avec elle au téléphone alors qu'elle avait déjà contacté tout le monde pour organiser les recherches.

Une fois que le café fut prêt, il se servit un grande tasse et en tendit une autre à Vincent qui refusa poliment. Les années passées enfermé dans le laboratoire d'Hojo du Manoir Shinra avait fait de lui une sorte de vampire et il n'avait nullement besoin de quelconque substance pour se maintenir éveillé.

Les heures les séparant du lever du soleil semblaient interminables. Assis sur le canapé moelleux de l'appartement, Zack se laissait quelque fois aller, sa tête s'inclinant avec lourdeur sur le côté mais à chaque fois, le visage de Cloud lui apparaissait en souvenir, lui donnant comme une secousse électrique qui lui permettait de rester éveillé. De longues heures pendant lesquelles le silence n'était rompu que par le tic tac des aiguilles de la pendule du salon. Vincent n'avait jamais été de nature loquace mais là, Zack devait avouer qu'il battait tous les records de mutisme ! Enfin, il ne le blâmait pas, lui-même n'était pas d'humeur à faire la causette. Peut-être un autre jour, dans des circonstances différentes mais pas ce soir, pas cette nuit. Il était bien trop anxieux…

Quand les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent enfin à travers les stores du petit appartement, Vincent se leva avec lenteur et il alla se positionner face à la fenêtre plongé dans ses pensées. Une nouvelle fois, le téléphone fixe se mit à sonner et Zack alla répondre. Mais contrairement à la première fois, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Cloud… Et en effet, c'était la voix d'Aeris qui lui répondit avec sa douceur habituelle mais dans laquelle transcendait une inquiétude visible.

- Zack ! Cid vient d'arriver avec la Sierra. Les recherches pourront débuter d'ici une petite heure. Viens nous rejoindre.

- D'accord ! Vincent est avec moi. On arrive tout de suite !

- Oui, on vous attend

Zack raccrocha le téléphone plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il se dirigea vers Vincent et l'interpella vivement

- Hey ! Cid est arrivé ! Dépêche-toi on va le rejoindre !

Vincent acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant de quitter l'appartement à la suite de Zack.

ZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZ

Il avait été décidé que la trajectoire de vol suivrait le parcourt qu'avait dû emprunter Cloud. Seuls Zack, Cid et Vincent étaient à bord de l'aéronef, les autres attendraient patiemment à la maison.

Heureusement pour eux, la météo semblait clémente leur donnant un champ de vision optimisé.

Cid avait atterri aux abords de Junon pendant que Vincent et Zack étaient partis aux renseignements. Ils interrogèrent le personnel pour savoir s'ils avaient vu un client aux cheveux blonds et circulant avec une imposante moto de couleur noire. Ce fut un employé de la sécurité qui put leur fournir la réponse souhaitée. En consultant les archives des vidéos de surveillance à bord du bateau, ils aperçurent rapidement Cloud. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait bien traversé l'océan et que le « problème » était survenu sur l'autre continent entre Costa Del Sol et Canyon Cosmo.

Zack et Vincent remontèrent rapidement à bord de la Sierra et les recherches purent reprendre de plus belle.

- Moins haut Cid ! On va le louper !

- Je fais ce que je peux ! Si nous n'avons pas un minimum d'altitude nous allons nous crasher !

Zack piaffa d'agacement avant de reprendre son observation le nez collé au hublot. A cet instant, il bénissait la mako qui circulait dans ses veines et qui lui donnait une bien meilleure vue que n'importe qui d'autre.

Lorsqu'ils survolèrent le désert de Correl un détail attira l'attention de Zack. Une sorte de point noir qui se découpait dans la couleur dorée du sable.

- Cid ! Atérris! ! Vite !

Le pilote ne posa pas plus de question et obtempéra. Au fur et à mesure que la sierra perdait en altitude, le point noir se dessinait avec plus de précision jusqu'à être complètement reconnaissable. Zack laissa échapper un juron avant de se précipiter vers le pont supérieur

- Merde ! C'est Fenrir !

La Sierra était encore à quelques mètres du sol lorsque Zack sauta. Sa chute fut amortie par la sable et il se précipita vers la moto de Cloud qui était allongée sur le côté, la carlingue dans un état pitoyable. Partout autour il y avait des débris de métal et de carrosserie. L'un des compartiments dans lesquels Cloud rangeait ses épées s'était ouvert répandant les lames sur le sol. Pour que Fenrir, qui était pourtant robuste, soit dans un état pareil, l'impact avait dû être violent d'autant plus qu'il savait que son compagnon était un adepte de la grande vitesse.

La panique s'empara une nouvelle fois de lui. Il avait beau scruter partout autour de lui, il ne trouvait aucune trace de lui. Il commença alors à tourner en rond cherchant n'importe quoi pouvant le conduire à son ami

- CLOUUUUUUUUUUUUD !

Aucune réponse… Mais cela ne le surprit même pas…

Alors que Zack commençait à céder à la panique Vincent s'approcha de lui et le saisit doucement par les épaules pour le rassurer. Sa voix grave était posée. Elle avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça. Calme toi !

- Il a eu un accident ! Je ne le trouve pas ! Il n'est pas là ! Et il n'y a aucune trace de pas dans le sable

- Le sable n'est pas constant. Le vent aura certainement effacé les traces, intervint Cid qui s'était agenouillé près de Fenrir pour l'examiner.

Zack se passa la main dans les cheveux et il inspira longuement pour essayer de rassembler ses esprits dans cette si délicate recherche.

Cid se releva et s'approcha des deux autres hommes.

- Vu l'état de la moto ça a dû frapper fort. Il ne doit pas être bien loin !

Vincent fusilla du regard le pilote dont l'indélicatesse n'avait fait qu'augmenter de plus belle les peurs de Zack qui s'était mis à tourner en rond ramassant tous les objets qui passaient à porter de main pour les étudier. C'est ainsi qu'il vit au loin une petite étincelle qui brillait et qui attira immédiatement son attention. Zack se précipita et s'agenouilla pour ramasser l'objet. Il s'agissait de la paire de lunettes de Cloud dont les verres reflétaient le soleil.

– Ses lunettes … Il ne les quitte jamais ! Il ne serait pas parti sans elles … Merde … Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave !

- J'te le dis ! Il a pas pu aller bien loin le p'tit , affirma le pilote

- Cid !

Une nouvelle fois Vincent le regarda d'un air mauvais pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de se taire plutôt que d'envenimer la situation.

- Il faut fouiller les alentours ! La plage, les crevasses, remuer le sable… Il se pourrait qu'il ait été projeté au loin ou qu'il se soit fait recouvrir partiellement par le sable pendant la nuit

L'évocation de toutes ses choses fit pâlir Zack considérablement. Son mauvais pressentiment se manifesta avec plus d'intensité. Ses jambes s'affaissèrent et il s'écroula dans le sable rapidement soutenu par Vincent qui l'aida à se remettre sur pieds

- Ca va ?

- Les… Les crevasses …

Le regard de Zack était fixé sur les gorges situées une centaine de mètres plus loin. Il s'agissait d'un secteur dangereux qui bordait le désert de Correl et qui se composait de ravins plus ou moins vertigineux.

Immédiatement, Zack se précipita vers la gorge la plus profonde située à l'extrémité droite. C'était une falaise incroyablement haute et contre laquelle les vagues maritimes venaient se fracasser avec force, sculptant la pierre avec lenteur. Si Cloud était tombé à cet endroit… Zack préféra même pas y penser et il se gifla mentalement

Non … Il ne pouvait pas être tombé là ! C'était impossible ! C'était inconcev…

- ZACK !

Zack se tourna vers Vincent qui venait de l'appeler et il sut immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Il se précipita dans sa direction et s'arrêta à ses côtés en haut d'un ravin dans lequel, une dizaine de mètres plus bas, Cloud gisait dans une marre de sang écarlate.

- Cloud !

N'écoutant que son cœur, il entreprit de descendre dans l'étroit ravin aux falaises écorchées pour le rejoindre et le sauver. Cid avait beau lui crier qu'il était complètement malade, que c'était dangereux et qu'il fallait attendre des secours spécialisés, Zack fit la sourdre oreille. Il ne savait pas depuis quand avait eu lieu l'accident mais il ne pouvait pas attendre une seconde de plus avant de porter assistance à son compagnon. Il devait l'aider et le sortir de là, c'était capital.

Zack descendit la falaise en l'escaladant comme il pouvait. Mais il voulait aller vite, trop vite … Son pied se posa sur une pierre friable mais cette dernière s'émietta sous son poids. Il laissa un cri de surprise lui échapper alors qu'il dégringolait de quelques mètres, ses doigts griffant la paroi pour essayer de s'y accrocher. Mais sa tentative était vaine et mise à part lui arracher la peau des mains, elle ne servit à rien. Il atérrit lourdement à côté de Cloud, sa tête heurtant violemment un rocher.

Du haut de la crevasse, Cid et Vincent assistèrent impuissants à la chute de Zack. Le pilote se rapprocha du bord, s'accroupit et mit ses mains en porte voix

- Hey Zack ! Ca va ?

Aucune réponse. Il se redressa et, visiblement en colère, il donna un coup de coude à Vincent

- J'l'avais dit que c'était trop dangereux ! Il en fait qu'à sa…

- Ca…. Ca va …

La voix de Zack était à peine audible en raison de la différence de hauteur. Il avait perdu connaissance quelques secondes mais il venait de retrouver ses esprits. D'un ample geste de bras, il s'essuya le front sur lequel une balafre oblique s'était formée suite à l'impact. Du sang en abondance lui coulait sur le visage, obstruant sa vue.

Dès qu'il eut repris un peu plus ses esprits Zack se précipita vers Cloud. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et constata avec effroi qu'elle était froide… Bien trop froide ! Il se pencha en avant, déposa avec une infinie précaution son oreille sur le torse du blond pour écouter les battements de son cœur. Le rythme cardiaque était irrégulier et affreusement faible mais au moins, il était présent. Cloud était vivant ! Zack ne résista pas à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer tendrement. Cette étreinte le calma un peu, elle le rassurait. Il avait eu tellement peur d'arriver trop tard et de découvrir son corps sans vie, ayant rejoint la rivière de la vie. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça plus longtemps ! Il fallait faire vite s'il souhaitait sauver Cloud ! Son état était critique

Zack souleva Cloud avec prudence, prenant soin de caler sa tête contre son épaule pour ne pas trop la remuer et risquer d'aggraver ses blessures. Le corps inerte de Cloud lui semblait peser une tonne. Fatigué par le manque de sommeil et sa descente périlleuse, il avait du mal à se mouvoir avec le blond dans les bras. Il entreprit de gravir la falaise mais il s'écroula lamentablement, entraînant son amant dans sa chute.

Zack recommença une nouvelle fois à paniquer. Il avait peur d'aggraver l'état de son ange et sa survie était maintenant une course contre la montre qu'il lui fallait à tout prix gagner. Alors qu'il cherchait une solution pour gravir la crevasse sans risque de chuter à nouveau, il regarda en hauteur et se sentit soudainement rassuré ! Vincent était en tain de descendre pour les rejoindre, aidé par une corde solide que tenait Cid. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé près de Zack, Vincent retira sa cape qu'il positionna par dessus Cloud afin que sa température corporelle ne baisse pas trop. Par chance, le désert de Correl était en endroit relativement chaud.

Vincent regarda Zack et tendit ses bras vers lui

- Donne le moi.

Zack l'observa étrangement, resserrant involontairement sa prise autour des épaules meurtries de Cloud.

- Non, je…

- C'est pas le moment de jouer les héros, on n'a pas le temps pour ça. Tu es blessé et Cloud a besoin de soins de toute urgence. J'irai plus vite pour remonter que toi et une fois en haut, je pourrai utiliser des matérias de première nécessité.

Zack hésita un instant et puis il se dit que Vincent avait raison. D'ailleurs, pourquoi doutait-il de lui soudainement ? Il inspira profondément et tendit délicatement Cloud à Vincent. Ce dernier le positionna dans ses bras de façon à ce qu'il ne glisse pas dans l'ascension et il entreprit sa montée.

- Zack, attache la corde à ta taille. Cid va te hisser. Nous nous retrouvons en haut et ne t'inquiète pas pour Cloud, ça va aller.

Pour Zack, l'ascension fut à l'image de la descente : un calvaire ! Ses mains arrachées le faisaient souffrir et l'empêchaient de s'agripper correctement aux parois. Cid avait beau le tirer, la corde lui coupait la respiration. Après des minutes, qui lui parurent interminables, il arriva enfin à la surface. Cid s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'ex-soldat

- Ca va ?

Zack acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête en dénouant le cordage qui lui enserrait la taille.

- Et Cloud ?, demanda-t-il au pilote

- Vincent l'a emporté à l'intérieur. Il essaie de le stabiliser jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à l'hôpital

Cid lui administra une petite tape affectueuse sur l'épaule.

- Dépêchons nous !

Les deux hommes coururent vers l'aéronef dans lequel ils montèrent rapidement. Cid mit aussitôt le cap vers Midgar. La ville était peut-être plus éloignée mais c'était là-bas que les meilleurs soins seraient administrés à Cloud. Zack, quant à lui, se précipita aux côtés de Vincent.

- Zack, maintiens-lui la tête droite avec tes mains. Il ne faut pas qu'elle bouge pendant le transport

Le brun s'exécuta sans mot dire pendant que Vincent utilisait une matéria de soin pour stopper l'afflux de sang qui s'écoulait d'une plaie abdominale. Cloud était si pâle, le sang contrastant désagréablement avec sa peau diaphane. Il paraissait si vulnérable. Jamais Zack ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de détresse. N'écoutant que son amour pour lui, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur son front pour y déposer un tendre baiser

- Cloud, tiens bon…. Reste avec moi…. Ne me laisse pas ….

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. Nous espérons que vous l'avez apprécié autant que nous avons pris de plaisir à l'écrire.

Que va-t-il se passer? Patience !

Les commentaires et reviews sont toujours très appréciés !!!

Merci et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : l'Univers et les personnages de Final Fantasy VII appartiennent à Square Enix

* * *

Chapitre 3

Zack ouvrit difficilement les yeux et il les referma aussitôt. La couleur trop vive des murs d'un blanc aseptisé lui brouillait la vue. Et cette odeur mêlée de désinfectant et d'éther…. Une odeur qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Une odeur que l'on ne trouvait que dans les hôpitaux.

Hôpitaux ?

Que s'était-il passé déjà ? Son esprit comateux avait du mal à se rappeler des derniers événements qui s'étaient déroulés. Une douleur lancinante lui martelait la tempe alors qu'une brûlure piquante engourdissait ses mains. Se souvenir … Il fallait qu'il se rappelle. Il ferma les yeux avec plus de force et essaya de rassembler ses esprits. Aeris … Oui, elle était venue à l'appartement. Quoi faire ? Ha oui ! une plante à livrer à Nanaki. Une attente interminable, Vincent qui lui rend visite, Cid et sa Sierra, Fenrir couchée dans le sable et ….

- CLOUD !

Zack se redressa précipitamment et laissa un gémissement lui échapper lorsque sa tempe fut frappée d'une douleur vive. Il se recoucha avec prudence, laissant sa tête retomber dans l'épais oreiller douillet.

Cloud …. Comment allait-il ? Etait-il sauf ? Il ne se souvenait pas d'être entré à l'hôpital. Certainement qu'il avait perdu connaissance dans la Sierra au moment du rapatriement vers l'Hôpital Central de Midgar. Cloud avait l'air si mal. Il revoyait son image s'imposer à son esprit. Sa peau était si blafarde, du sang rouge foncé contrastait étrangement dans les mèches de ses cheveux blonds dorés, ses vêtements déchirés et cette flaque pourpre qui se formait autour de lui… Tout s'était enchaîné tellement vite. Cloud gisait au fond de la crevasse et il était allé le rejoindre avec précipitation, ignorant les protestations de Cid et les avertissements de Vincent. Cid et Vincent … En y repensant il leur devait une fière chandelle. Sans eux, Cloud ne serait peut-être plus de ce monde ….

Le cœur de Zack se serra encore plus fort et il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour laisser son regard vagabonder dans la pièce. C'était une chambre d'hôpital dans toute sa splendeur. Du blanc absolument partout, du mobilier en bois laqué facile à désinfecter, une potence en métal au-dessus de son lit pour l'aider à se redresser et un grand rideau de couleur vert amande qui servait de cloison entre lui et son voisin de chambre.

Zack tourna la tête sur le côté et regarda le rideau comme s'il souhaitait voir par transparence. De l'autre côté, un bruit régulier de pompe et de soufflerie se faisait entendre, ponctué par des « bip bip » désagréables mais toutefois rassurants. Par habitude, Zack savait que ce genre de bruit ne laissait présager rien de bon. Qui que puisse être son partenaire de chambre, il devait être dans un sale état pour que l'équipe médicale l'ait placé sous assistance respiratoire.

Un mauvais sentiment prit possession de Zack et lui tirailla l'estomac. Et si …. Par malheur … C'était Cloud ? Avec prudence, il se remit en position assise puis se leva en prenant appuis sur la commode qui était juste à côté du rideau. Il devait en avoir le cœur net … Ses pieds nus foulaient avec une lenteur infinie le linoléum froid de l'hôpital. Il posa sa main sur le rideau, prit une grande inspiration et le rabattit d'un coup sec.

Son cœur sembla rater un battement lorsqu'il reconnut Cloud allongé sur le lit. Secrètement, il avait espéré se tromper. Il avait espéré que le pauvre mec installé à côté de lui ne serait pas son précieux Cloud, son ange. Mais il ne s'était pas trompé …

Les yeux clos, Cloud était alité, son corps n'était couvert que par un simple drap jusqu'à la taille. Un tube d'un bleu translucide pénétrait dans sa bouche et était relié à une grosse machine équipée d'une soufflerie. Des électrodes noires étaient collées sur sa poitrine pour envoyer à l'électrocardiogramme les images des battements de son cœur. Fébrilement, Zack s'approcha de lui et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qui était posé à côté du lit. Malgré les machines et les fils qui parcouraient son corps et ses bras, Cloud paraissait … serein …. Presque endormi.

D'une main tremblante, le brun attrapa celle de Cloud. Elle était tellement froide ! Inerte. Sans vie … Cloud semblait si fragile et vulnérable. Zack tenait fermement sa main dans la sienne comme pour lui transmettre sa force de lutter et de tenir le coup face à cette rude épreuve qui l'accablait. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait faire que ça, lui tenir la main et croire désespérément qu'il allait s'en sortir indemne et que leur vie pourrait reprendre son cours comme avant cet accident. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que cela ne serait pas si facile…

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils rentrés à l'hôpital ? Zack tourna la tête sur les côtés pour trouver une réponse à sa question et il aperçut la fiche de soin qui était accrochée au pied du lit de Cloud. Il se pencha en avant et s'en saisit pour l'étudier. Elle ne comprenait qu'une série de courbes toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Le vocabulaire médical utilisé n'était pas compréhensible pour lui. Il y avait trop d'abréviations, trop de mots compliqués. Il se contenta de regarder les courbes qui faisaient des pics entourés au feutre rouge par endroit. Cela ne lui disait rien de bon et l'état de santé de Cloud était peut-être plus grave que ce qu'il pensait …. Il prit une longue inspiration et regarda la date inscrite en haut à droite. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils avait été admis en soins. Deux jours que Cloud était dans cet état….

Zack s'apprêtait à remettre la fiche de soin à sa place lorsqu'un bruit strident et insupportable vint lui vriller les oreilles. Immédiatement, il regarda l'écran de contrôle de l'électrocardiogramme pour voir qu'une ligne plate était dessinée donnant l'alerte. Le cœur de Cloud venait de s'arrêter.

Affolé, Zack se leva immédiatement et le saisit par les épaules pour le secouer doucement comme si ce simple geste suffirait à le faire repartir.

- Hey ! Cloud, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! ! ! Allez ! ! !

Désespéré, il le secoua un peu plus vivement alors que le bruit strident ne cessait d'emplir la pièce ne faisant qu'accroître la peur de Zack

- Allez ! ! ! Ne me laisse pas bon sang ! Cloud !

- Lâchez-le et reculez-vous, s'il vous plaît !

Un médecin à l'air patibulaire poussa Zack sans ménagement alors que le reste de l'équipe médicale prenait place autour du lit de Cloud. Chaque membre du personnel semblait parfaitement savoir quel était son rôle. Ils s'organisaient avec précision et minutie, manipulant les seringues et les outils médicaux avec dextérité

- Docteur, ça recommence ! Asystolie ventriculaire, annonça une infirmière prostrée devant l'écran de contrôle de l'électrocardiogramme

- S'il continue à nous faire ça toutes les heures, on va le perdre…

- Bon, chargez les palettes à 200 et dégagez !

Le dos contre le mur et la peur dans les yeux, Zack ne pouvait que regarder l'effrayant spectacle que lui offrait l'équipe médicale. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Le sonnerie stridente continuait à résonner avec force alors que pour la troisième fois consécutive une lourde décharge électrique était administrée à Cloud pour essayer de faire repartir son cœur. Il sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes mais il se retenait. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer ! Il devait avoir confiance en Cloud. C'était son ange après tout et il n'allait pas l'abandonner ainsi. Non, il devait croire en lui

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule et Zack sursauta vivement en se tournant vers une infirmière à l'air sympathique. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer et le tira un peu plus loin

- Vous ne devriez pas rester là. Laissez l'équipe faire son travail

- Mais…

- Votre présence ne changera rien si ce n'est qu'elle dérange les médecins. S'il vous plaît, retournez à votre lit ….

Elle le tira et le raccompagna jusqu'à son lit sur lequel elle le fit asseoir avant de retourner auprès de ses collègues sans toutefois tirer le rideau.

Le bip sonore s'arrêta soudainement pour remettre un rythme lent mais régulier. Le médecin soupira bruyamment avant de donner une série d'ordres à son équipe pour maintenir le rythme cardiaque et éviter que ce genre de crise ne recommence. Il se retourna ensuite vers Zack et prit place sur le rebord du lit, juste à côté de lui.

- Voilà, le cœur de votre ami a repris un rythme acceptable.

Zack déglutit avec difficulté et garda son regard vers le sol pour ne pas croiser les yeux du médecin

- Tant mieux. Je… Je peux aller le voir ?

- Non. Monsieur Fair, je dois vous parler de l'état de santé de votre ami.

Le ton solennel glaça le sang de Zack qui, par cette simple phrase, s'attendait maintenant au pire. Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur son lit pour se donner du courage.

- Je vous écoute.

Le médecin marqua une pause comme pour préparer Zack à ce qu'il allait entendre, comme pour capter toute son attention. L'équipe médicale quitta la pièce qui se fit soudainement plus silencieuse, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

- Monsieur Strife est très gravement blessé.

Zack se mordit la lèvres inférieure avant de reprendre la parole avec hésitation.

- O… Oui mais … il … il va s'en sortir hein ?

Le médecin lui adressa un sourire désolé avant de continuer ses explications délicates.

- Il est dans le coma. Ses fonctions vitales se dégradent d'heure en heure.

- Dans le coma ? C'est pour ça qu'il est sous respirateur ?

- En effet. Votre ami est dans l'incapacité de respirer sans assistance et si son cœur continue de faire des arrêts aussi fréquents, j'ai bien peur qu'un système de circulation extracorporelle soit indispensable. Il a de nombreuses contusions internes et son cœur est entouré d'une poche de sang qui l'opprime et perturbe son bon fonctionnement.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Zack rapidement suivie par plusieurs autres. Il s'affaissa dans son lit accablé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre

- Cloud … Il est fort ! Il va s'en sortir ! Je le sais, je le sens !

- Je ne suis pas aussi optimiste que vous Monsieur Fair. Les prochaines heures seront décisives quant à sa possible guérison. Il risque de faire des arrêts cardiaques fréquents, nous ne sommes pas certains de pouvoir le ranimer à chaque fois …

- Je vous dis qu'il est fort !

- Il n'est pas conscient ! il ne peut donc pas se battre vous comprenez ?

Non ! Bien sûr que non il ne comprenait pas ! Qui serait capable de comprendre et d'accepter une telle vérité ! Les jours de Cloud étaient comptés. Son ange était mourant …

Zack se prit la tête dans les mains pour mieux réfléchir mais il n'y avait qu'une image de Cloud agonisant dans ce fossé qui apparaissait, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mauvais rêve et que sa mort était inévitable.

- Monsieur Fair … Je dois vous parler de quelque chose de très important.

Zack essuya ses joues d'un revers de manche et regarda le médecin avec interrogation

- Est-ce que Monsieur Strife vous a fait part de sa volonté concernant un refus de réanimation et d'acharnement thérapeutique ?

- Hein ? Mais … Non enfin !

- Vous devez savoir que les chances pour que Monsieur Strife sorte de son coma sont quasiment nulles… Et quand bien même, par miracle, il venait à se réveiller, il aurait certainement de très nombreuses séquelles d'ordre moteur ou mentale. Son cerveau a été privé d'oxygène pendant trop longtemps et cela a certainement endommagé nombreuses de ses fonctions

- Certainement ? Des séquelles ?

- Oui… Nous ne pouvons être certain de rien évidemment. Les séquelles peuvent être des déficiences mentales, perte de l'autonomie, paralysie ou … état végétatif prolongé … Monsieur Fair, j'insiste mais vous devez prendre une décision pour votre ami. Si vous signez le refus de réanimation, Monsieur Strife rejoindra la Rivière de la vie sereinement. Le prochain arrêt qu'il fera, nous ne nous acharnerons pas sur lui. En revanche…

- Non ! C'est hors de question ! Je…. Je ne signerai pas ça ! Cloud va se réveiller !

Le médecin parut désolé. Il se releva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Zack pour attirer son attention. Ce dernier releva la tête et vit devant lui des papiers que l'homme en blanc semblait s'amuser à secouer volontairement. Les yeux de Zack suivaient les mouvements des documents qui virevoltaient de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche, de bas en haut et de haut en bas !! agacé par cette danse, il les attrapa en vol afin d'arrêter ce mouvement qui lui donnait presque le mal de mer !

Il commença à les lire mais sa vue se troublait au fur et à mesure de la lecture !

- Mais c'est quoi ça !!! s'énerva Zack

- Vous devez penser à l'éventualité que votre ami … ne s'en sorte pas !

Non ! Zack ne voulait surtout pas penser à cette éventualité. Cloud allait guérir ! Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement ! Cloud ne l'abandonnerait pas ! Il en était persuadé.

- Non ! Puisque je vous dis qu'il est assez fort pour vaincre cette épreuve et je serai là pour l'aider !

Le médecin soupira. Il avait déjà entendu cette phrase des milliers de fois mais il savait que cela n'était pas aussi simple que Zack se plaisait à le croire. La maladie, les blessures… On peut être fort et courageux mais cela ne suffisait pas tout le temps à les vaincre. D'un voix calme, posée, il s'adressa à Zack pour essayer une nouvelle fois de lui faire entendre raison.

- Monsieur Fair …. Je suis désolé pour votre ami mais ses chances de sortir de ce coma un jour sont nulles ! Vous comprenez ? Monsieur Strife va sans doute rester dans cet état! Son cerveau et son cœur ont subi trop de dommages. Cependant, le reste de ses organes vitaux sont encore en bon état de fonctionnement…. Le don d'organe permettrait de prolonger la vie d'une autre personne. Des milliers de patients attendent désespérément d'être greffés et…

- ARRETEZ !

Zack se plaqua les main sur les oreilles et il secoua nerveusement la tête sur les côtés. Comment ce médecin pouvait-il être aussi ignoble au point d'évoquer le don d'organe comme si Cloud n'était qu'un self service pour sauver d'autres personnes. Il était encore en vie ! En vie ! ! Et Zack ne pouvait pas se résoudre à croire qu'il en serait autrement ! Il allait s'en sortir…. Il allait s'en sortir ?

- Pardon d'insister, Monsieur Fair, mais en signant ces papiers, vous sauverez des vies

- Cloud va guérir ! J'en suis persuadé

- Non …. Vous espérez qu'il s'en sorte mais cela me semble impossible…. Voulez-vous lui infliger des années de coma, allongé sur un lit sans conscience ?

- Non… je …

- Je vais être franc avec vous. Votre ami est condamné, il est resté trop longtemps sans soin. Je suis certain que Monsieur Strife serait ….

- Vous ne le connaissez pas ! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il aurait envie de faire ! Vous ne savez pas… vous ne savez rien !!!!!

Le mal de tête de Zack gagna en intensité. Il avait les idées embrumées et il ne savait plus quoi penser, trop effondré par la situation.

Si seulement il avait su le retenir ! Il lui avait pourtant dit que cette livraison était une mauvaise idée ! il avait eu un pressentiment mais jamais il n'avait pensé à une finalité si tragique. Cloud était sa raison de vivre et il n'avait jamais envisagé la vie sans lui ! Jamais !

Complètement abattu, Zack baissa la tête et se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Il écoutait d'une oreille distante le médecin lui expliquer qu'au service des hémodialyses un gamin d'une quinzaine d'années était en attente d'une greffe des reins pour laquelle Cloud serait un donneur compatible.

Est-ce que ce médecin disait vrai ? Est-ce que Cloud n'avait réellement aucune chance de se réveiller ? Et s'il se réveillait, est-ce que cela serait sans dommage ? Apparemment non, pas d'après le docteur. Et Cloud ? Qu'aurait-il voulu ? A n'en pas douter, ce dernier serait probablement contre un acharnement thérapeutique et si sa mort pouvait aider à sauver d'autres personnes, Zack était certain qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à se sacrifier.

Complètement perdu, fatigué et abattu, Zack releva son regard plein de larmes vers le médecin. Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur les feuilles de papiers maintenant froissées par endroit. Le médecin lui adressa un sourire compatissant en sortant de sa poche un stylo qu'il tendit à l'ex-soldat.

D'une main hésitante Zack inscrivit son nom sur le formulaire de non réanimation puis il passa à la liasse de feuilles concernant le don d'organe. Une larme tomba sur la première page alors qu'il commençait à apposer sa signature sur le papier.

Soudain, les pages lui furent arrachées des mains et Zack leva les yeux pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'Aeris et qu'elle avait l'air furieuse. Elle les déchira en quatre avant de les balancer au visage du médecin

- Vous n'avez pas honte ? ! Zack est effondré et il évident qu'il n'est pas en mesure de prendre une décision aussi importante ! Comment pouvez vous lui faire une telle chose !

- Je fais mon travail Mademoiselle …

- N'importe quoi ! Laissez nous !

Le médecin les dévisagea tous les deux avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas rapide. Les morceaux de feuilles jonchaient encore le sol.

La jeune marchande de fleurs s'approcha de Zack et le serra tendrement dans ses bras. Ce dernier était à bout. Il nicha sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et laissa toute cette pression accumulée exploser. Il fondit en larmes, ne cherchant plus à retenir ses sanglots.

Aeris lui passait la main dans le dos pour le soutenir et le réconforter un peu bien qu'elle sache que sa tentative était vaine. Elle lui murmurait des paroles douces et encourageantes pour lui transmettre un peu d'espoir et de courage.

A nouveau, le son strident de l'électrocardiogramme se déclencha et Zack releva soudainement la tête pour observer Cloud allongé dans le lit d'à côté. Une ligne plate d'un vert lumineux s'affichait sur l'écran de contrôle du rythme cardiaque. Le brun sentit son cœur se serrer comme jamais lorsque la peur de perdre Cloud l'envahit encore une fois. L'équipe médicale arriva en trombe pour ranimer le pauvre malade inconscient.

Au bout de quelques minutes et de trois essais, le cœur de Cloud récupéra un rythme acceptable au vu de son état. Zack n'arrivait pas à le lâcher du regard. Il avait l'impression que s'il le faisait, Cloud allait s'enfoncer encore plus dans son coma… Il avait tellement peur de le perdre qu'il n'arrivait plus à raisonner correctement.

Le médecin posa les palettes du défibrillateur sur la machine et s'approcha de Zack en croisant les bras. Il le regarda d'un air hautain, fusilla Aeris du regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'il désapprouvait son comportement précédent. Si elle n'avait pas été là, tout en serait fini pour Cloud qui aurait rejoint la Rivière de la Vie paisiblement selon lui.

Ce dernier posa une main sur l'épaule de Zack

- Reprenez-vous Monsieur Fair ! Je vous l'ai expliqué, ce genre de situation risque de se reproduire fréquemment ces prochaines heures. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de bien vouloir réfléchir à ce que je vous ai dit et de prendre une décision rapidement !

Il quitta la chambre à la suite de son équipe alors que Zack continuait de fixer Cloud avec effroi. Aeris contourna son lit et elle alla s'asseoir à ses côtés, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

- Zack …

- Aeris …. Tu… tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ?

La jeune femme baissa la tête, gênée par la question qu'il lui posait. Répondre par l'affirmative allait lui rendre espoir mais cela n'allait pas sauver Cloud pour autant. Elle choisit une alternative moins directe mais qui reflétait exactement ce qu'elle pensait sans pour autant blesser son ami

- Je ne sais pas … Je l'espère en tout cas ! Zack ! Je t'en prie ! Ne signe rien que tu pourrais regretter par la suite ! Cloud est toujours en vie. Réfléchis vraiment à ce que tu penses être le mieux pour vous deux !

- Je … Je ne peux pas … Je ne sais pas…. Si les rôles étaient inversés, lui il aurait fait ce qu'il y a de juste dans mon intérêt … Moi… Je suis perdu ! Je ne veux pas qu'il meure !

Une nouvelle vague de larmes inonda les joues de Zack alors que ses sanglots se répercutaient dans la pièce silencieuse. Deux arrêts cardiaques en si peu de temps … Cela ne laissait rien présager de bon. Mais que devait-il faire ? Signer ses fichus papier pour laisser Cloud rejoindre la Rivière de la vie ? Il n'y arrivait pas ! Il n'avait pas la force de le faire…. Le médecin avait beau lui dire qu'il était condamné et que jamais il ne sortirait de cet état végétatif, Zack préférait croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une erreur de pronostic. Depuis que Cloud était entré dans sa vie, jamais il ne l'avait laissé tomber. Il savait qu'il était fort, et qu'il allait se battre pour rester à ses côtés !

Zack essuya ses joues et demanda à Aeris de l'aider à se relever pour rejoindre le lit de son compagnon. De sa main bandée, il lui effleura son visage gracile qui, malgré le temps avait conservé des traits juvéniles. Il déposa un baiser tendre sur son front si glacé avant de lui passer la main dans les cheveux comme il avait l'habitude de le faire pour le réveiller tendrement.

- Je ne signerai rien ! Je te le promets ! Je vais tout faire pour te maintenir en vie et nous nous battrons ensembles pour retrouver notre vie d'avant ! Tu m'entends mon ange ?

Il posa son front contre celui de Cloud et lui caressa la joue

- Comme avant ! Je t'en fais la promesse !

* * *

Voilà nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu !!

Nous vous souhaitons une très bonne année 2009 !

Et pour nous ! quelques reviews !!!

Merci


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : l'Univers et les personnages de Final Fantasy VII appartiennent à Square Enix.

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Chapitre 4

Pour Zack, les journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient désagréablement. Tous les matins étaient ponctués par le perpétuel ballet des équipes médicales qui se succédaient au chevet de Cloud pour vérifier ses constantes et lui administrer les soins dont il avait besoin. Zack attendait patiemment qu'ils finissent puis retournait au chevet de son ange, assis dans un fauteuil relativement confortable qu'il ne quittait désormais plus que pour se reposer la nuit. Le silence dérangeant qui régnait dans la pièce n'était interrompu que les bruits des différentes machines grâce auxquelles Cloud était maintenu en vie.

En raison de son état de santé plus que fébrile, Cloud n'avait droit à aucune visite si ce n'était celle de Zack. Il avait fallu attendre quelques jours supplémentaires pour que ses amis puissent lui rendre visite et lui apporter leurs précieux soutiens. Parmi eux, ce fut Tifa qui arriva la première. Apparemment, la jeune barmaid attendait impatiemment de pouvoir voir son ami d'enfance qui tenait une place si importante dans sa vie et dans son cœur.

Tifa …. Les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour Cloud n'étaient plus un secret pour personne maintenant. Tous savaient qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse de son ami. Mais ce n'était pas réciproque, loin de là… Néanmoins, en amie fidèle qu'elle était, elle avait fait abstraction de sa propre tristesse et elle avait appris à accepter la relation que Cloud entretenait avec Zack. Au début, cela n'avait pas était facile pour elle. Elle s'était forgée une rancœur sans nom contre Zack mais au fil des années, elle avait appris à le connaître, à le découvrir et elle était bien obligée de reconnaître que Cloud n'avait jamais paru aussi heureux que depuis que Zack était entré dans sa vie. Alors qu'importe ses sentiments, qu'importe son amour à sens unique, du moment que Cloud était heureux, c'était tout ce qui lui importait !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et la jeune barmaid passa devant le lit sur lequel Zack était alité. Elle ne prit pas la peine de le saluer, continuant son chemin comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle se contenta de se diriger vers Cloud qu'elle embrassa tendrement sur le front.

Zack se redressa ce qui fit grincer son lit et il se leva pour aller la rejoindre. Une fois à ses cotés, il posa sa main sur l'épaule droite de la jeune femme pour lui témoigner son soutient dans l'épreuve difficile qu'elle était en train de traverser. Après tout, ils aimaient tous les deux Cloud … Ils devaient certainement ressentir à peu près la même détresse.

- Tifa… Ne t'en fais pas, Cloud va s'en….

Mais la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Elle dégagea sa main qui était posée sur elle puis se retourna pour lui faire face en le foudroyant du regard.

- Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne l'avais pas laissé partir ! Tu aurais dû le retenir !

La remarque de Tifa fit l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur pour Zack. Il baissa la tête un air triste affiché sur son visage habituellement si joyeux. Il l'avait retenu ! Il lui avait demandé de ne pas effectuer cette livraison ! Mais Cloud était plus têtu qu'un chocobo et il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête !

Devant le silence de Zack, Tifa continua de déverser sur lui toute sa colère, considérant son mutisme comme le consentement de ce qu'elle venait d'avancer .

- Tu ne seras donc jamais responsable ? Tu es insouciant Zack ! Pour toi la vie n'ai qu'une partie de rigolade. Et voilà, lui il est dans le coma, s'écria telle en pointa Cloud du doigt. Il ne se réveillera peut être jamais alors que toi tu continueras de vivre et de faire la fête comme si de rien n'était !

Une fois encore Zack ne répondit rien. Non, comment pourrait-il continuer à vivre normalement sans Cloud à ses côtés ? C'était inconcevable ! Sans Cloud, plus rien ne serait pareil. La gorge de Zack se serra et il eut du mal à déglutir. Il préféra garder le silence et il se contenta d'encaisser les accusations tout en gardant la tête baissée. Il savait que la réaction de Tifa était due au choc qu'elle ressentait en voyant Cloud ainsi. Elle avait tellement peur de le perdre, la pensée même d'une telle éventualité lui paraissait insurmontable. Zack savait tout cela tout comme il savait aussi que cet éclat de colère était nécessaire à la jeune femme pour accepter la situation. Elle avait besoin de se défouler et de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un et Zack était la personne idéale … Aussi, il préférait la laisser l'accuser plutôt que d'envenimer la situation. Et puis… Elle n'était pas tout à fait dans le faux … S'il avait pu retenir Cloud, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé…

- Et pourquoi tu n'es pas parti directement à sa recherche ? Tu n'aurais pas dû attendre aussi longtemps ! Il est resté là toute la nuit à se vider de son sang pendant que tu étais tranquille au chaud à l'appartement ! Si tu avais fais preuve de plus d'initiative Cloud ne serait sans doute pas dans un état si critique !

- Et toi ? Où est ce que tu étais quand Cloud agonisait dans son trou ? fit une voix bourrue derrière eux

D'un même mouvement Zack et Tifa se retournèrent pour apercevoir Cid qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Il s'approcha d'eux et se plaça à côté du lit. Son regard s'assombrit soudain lorsqu'il regarda le corps si affaibli de Cloud relié à toutes ces machines et ces tubulures. Le pilote laissa un drôle de bruit lui échapper, entre le piaffement et le claquement de langue. Il se retourna vers Tifa en croisant les bras sur.

- Tu l'accuses mais tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé ! Et quand on ne sait pas on se tait gamine !

Cid désigna Zack d'un mouvement de menton

- Il voulait aller à sa cherche bien plus tôt dans la nuit. C'est Vincent qui l'en a empêché parce que la région est dangereuse, tu devrais savoir ça toi aussi ! Arrête de l'accuser comme ça. Tu n'es pas toute seule à souffrir de l'état de Cloud. Lui aussi il est malheureux !

La jeune femme se calma immédiatement mais elle ne s'excusa pas pour autant. Elle s'approcha de Cloud et prit sa main dans la sienne pour la serrer affectueusement.

Le pilote s'approcha de Zack et il lui tapota l'épaule affectueusement. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour y murmurer avec discrétion

- Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle dit. C'est un accident. Personne pouvait savoir. C'est de la faute à pas de chance !

Zack acquiesça silencieusement mais en réalité il ne pensait pas du tout pareil que Cid. Bien sûr que Tifa avait en partie raison. Il avait eu ce mauvais pressentiment, il savait donc que cette livraison se passerait mal et il avait tout de même laisser partir Cloud pour ne pas se disputer sérieusement avec lui. Oui, il avait sa part de responsabilité dans la gravité de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ange actuellement.

Cet après midi là, Cloud reçut plusieurs autre visites. Hormis Aeris qui ne passait pas une seule journée sans venir à son chevet et à celui de Zack, il reçut le soutien de Nanaki qui avait fait le déplacement jusqu'à Midgar pour s'enquérir de son état. Le fauve aussi se sentait bien mal à l'aise. Il ne cessait de répéter que tout était de sa faute et que s'il n'avait pas exigé que Cloud lui apporte si rapidement cette plante médicinale rien de tout cela ne serait produit.

Agacé pour cet élan de culpabilité qui semblait s'emparer de tout le monde, Vincent se leva et regarda successivement les quelques personnes installées au chevet du malade

- A quoi ça vous sert de savoir qui est responsable de quoi ? Cela n'aidera pas Cloud. Pour la énième fois, il s'agit d'un accident ! Personne n'a rien à se reprocher.

L'ancien Turk planta son regard carmin dans celui azuré de Zack.

- Surtout toi, Zack ! Tu n'as rien à regretter. Le rapport technique de la moto montre qu'il y avait un défaut au niveau de la distribution. C'est pour cela que Fenrir est devenue incontrôlable. Ca, personne ne pouvait le prévoir, ni toi, Zack, ni Aeris, ni Nanaki … pas même Cloud. Personne !

Vincent quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide faisant virevolter sa longue cape rouge et déchirée derrière lui, laissant ses amis à leur propre réflexion.

ZCZCZCZCZCCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCCZCZCZCZC

Bien que l'état de santé de Zack n'exigeait pas une hospitalisation si longue, il avait refusé de rentrer chez lui et il était resté une semaine entière afin de ne pas quitter Cloud une seule seconde et d'être à ses côtés en cas de problèmes. Il consentit seulement à rentrer chez eux lorsque les médecins arrivèrent à stabiliser l'état de Cloud après avoir ponctionné la poche de sang qui comprimait son cœur et qui déclenchait ses arythmies fréquentes.

Rassuré quant au fait que son ange ne ferait plus d'arrêt cardiaque aussi fréquemment, Zack accepta de regagner l'appartement pour y passer la nuit mais il restait quand même toutes ses longues journées, sans exception, au chevet de Cloud qui ne semblait montrer aucun signe de réveil ou d'amélioration.

De son côté, Aeris avait décidé d'accompagner Zack qu'elle savait beaucoup plus fragile qu'il ne le montrait. Retourner dans cet appartement qu'il partageait avec Cloud était une épreuve des plus difficiles. Il était rempli de souvenirs, cet appartement. Rempli de la présence fantomatique de Cloud ….

Pendant un mois leur quotidien se résuma à cela. Zack restait au chevet de Cloud toute la journée alors qu'Aeris s'occupait de l'entretien de la maison, du rangement, des petits plats qu'elle cuisinait avec tendresse pour l'ancien soldat afin qu'il ne se laisse pas mourir de faim.

Un soir, Zack rentra exténué et plus abattu que d'habitude. Malgré le temps qui passait l'état de santé de Cloud restait désespérément le même et Zack commençait à perdre espoir de le voir un jour se réveiller. Ajouté à cela le fait qu'il avait arrêté de travailler pour s'occuper de lui mais que les factures, elles, ne s'étaient pas stoppées pour autant et qu'elles s'amoncelaient sans cesse rendant la vie de plus en plus difficile.

Ce soir là, comme tous les soir, Aeris l'accueillit avec un grand sourire mais Zack passa à côté d'elle comme s'il ne la voyait pas. Il prit la direction de la salle de bain pour se réfugier sous une douche bienfaitrice. La température de l'eau était brûlante, comme l'aimait Cloud. Avant, Zack ne supportait pas cette température si élevée et il s'était souvent demandé comment Cloud arrivait à rester dessous sans suffoquer ! Maintenant, c'était différent… Il réglait lui même volontairement l'eau à cette température comme si ce geste anodin allait faire revenir Cloud. Zack détailla le flacon de gel douche à la noix de coco qui était à moitié vide. Ce parfum, il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment sauf lorsque c'était la peau de Cloud qui le portait. Il se saisit du gel douche et versa dans sa main une bonne dose de liquide laiteux et nacré. Demain, il irait à la supérette du coin en acheter un nouveau flacon pour l'apporter à l'hôpital. Cloud aimait tellement cette odeur, peut être que ça l'inciterait à se réveiller …

Après s'être rapidement séché et après avoir enfilé un vêtement simple mais confortable, il se dirigea tristement vers la chambre où il se laissa tomber mollement sur le lit, se cachant sous la couette. Il n'avait envie de rien d'autre. Juste rester là à se morfondre et à penser qu'il y avait quelques semaines de ça, Cloud était avec lui pour réchauffer ce grand lit maintenant si vide….

Aeris avait immédiatement vu qu'il avait le moral encore plus bas que d'habitude. Elle ne voulut pas intervenir, se contentant de le regarder marcher comme un automate vers la chambre. Voir son ami si malheureux lui était insupportable. Il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps ainsi. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne s'il ne voulait pas foncer droit dans le mur.

La jeune fleuriste hésita un instant puis elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Elle frappa deux petits coups à la porte mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Il entra donc et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Zack était emmitouflé sous la couette laissant juste le sommet de sa tête dépasser des draps. Cette vision de lui effraya Aeris au plus profond d'elle même. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser déprimer de la sorte ! Elle devait l'aider, le secouer un peu pour lui redonner la force de lutter et de soutenir Cloud. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux.

- Zack… , commença doucement Aeris. En rangeant les affaires de Cloud j'ai…

- Tu n'as pas à toucher aux affaires de Cloud !

La demoiselle laissa un hoquet de surprise lui échapper. Elle baissa la tête, rouge de confusion et de gêne.

- Ha…. Je… oui, pardon….

- …..

- Zack ….J'ai… J'ai trouvé ceci, dit-elle en tendant une brochure d'une agence de voyage dans laquelle était rangé deux réservations.

En trouvant cette brochure, Aeris s'était immédiatement souvenue de ce que lui avait dit Cloud juste avant de partir pour sa livraison. Il avait réservé un bungalow à Costa del Sol afin que Zack et lui puissent bénéficier de quelques jours de congés bien mérités ! Mais il y avait eu ce terrible accident mettant un terme à ce projet de vacances idylliques.

Zack enfuit plus profondément sa tête sous la couette ne laissant voir qu'une petite touffe de cheveux noirs et hirsutes. Il ne voulait rien voir, rien entendre ! Il voulait juste rester seul…

- C'est à Cloud, repris Aeris avec courage. Il avait réservé des vacances pour vous deux. Il voulait te faire la surprise !

Zack tressaillit sous sa couette. Malgré tout un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cloud avait voulu lui offrir des vacances ! C'était donc ça qu'il manigançait en secret lorsqu'il prétendait vouloir aller se promener en refusant la compagnie de Zack ! Il allait à l'agence préparait leurs vacances ! En temps normal, une telle attention de sa part l'aurait transporté de bonheur. Mais là, il n'avait pas le cœur à rire… Il n'avait qu'une envie… pleurer.

- Mais il est dans le coma et nous ne pourrons jamais profiter de ce séjour, répondit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Aeris prit le bord de la couette qu'elle rabattit d'un coup sec découvrant un Zack complètement recroquevillé sur lui même, allongé sur le côté gauche.

- Allon-y tous les deux ! Tu as besoin de faire un break et de te changer les idée ! L'air de la mer te fera le plus grand bien, j'en suis certaine !

Zack secoua la tête sur le côté et ferma les yeux

- Non ! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner ! Je veux être à ses ctés. Il a besoin de moi. Les nuits si loin de lui sont déjà assez difficile^s alors si je devais ajouter de la distance je ne tiendrais jamais… Et lui non plus !

Aeris soupira face à tant d'obstination. Elle commença alors à passa la main dans les cheveux de Zack pour les lui caresser tendrement.

- Tu ne tiendras jamais quoiqu'il en soit ! Regarde toi ! Tu es dans un état épouvantable. Cloud n'aimerait pas te voir ainsi. Et s'il se réveillait, comment pense-tu qu'il réagirait en te voyant si triste, avec une si mauvaise mine ?

Zack ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers la fleuriste. Cette dernière prit ce début de réaction comme un encouragement et elle continua alors sur sa lancée

- L'état de Cloud est stable et tu sais très bien qu'il ne sera jamais tout seul. Vincent et Tifa ne passent pas une seule journée sans lui rendre visite. Ils s'occuperont bien de lui, soit en certain. Et puis Tifa t'appellera pour te tenir au courant et au moindre changement de l'état de santé de Cloud, on rentrera !

Zack se redressa un peu et se mit à réfléchir à ce que lui disait son amie . Elle avait raison en tout point. Ces derniers temps avaient été très difficiles pour lui. Il était épuisé physiquement et mentalement. Son teint était blafard à tel point qu'il en arrivait presque à se faire peur lorsqu'il croisait son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

Il leva les yeux vers Aeris et lui répondit d'une voix pleine de résignation

- D'accord …. Allons-y ….

* * *

Les vacances sont terminées et on reprend la routine ! J'espère que vos fêtes se sont bien passées et que l'année nouvelle a bien commencée.

Et comme d'habitude, review PLEASE !!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : l'Univers et les personnages de Final Fantasy VII appartiennent à Square Enix

Nous n'avons qu'un chose à vous souhaiter ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Le voyage jusque Costa Del Sol se passa sans encombre. Afin de leur éviter les longs transports en commun très inconfortables, Cid avait gentiment accepté de déposer Zack et Aeris au pied de la station balnéaire ce qui leur fit gagner un temps incroyable.

Le bungalow qu'avait réservé Cloud était tout à fait convenable. Ni trop grand, ni trop petit … Il bénéficiait de tout le confort nécessaire pour passer des vacances agréables et dépaysantes. Le seul petit inconvénient demeurant dans le seul et unique lit que Zack et Aeris devraient se partager, Cloud ayant effectué une réservation initialement prévue pour un couple. Mais cela ne les dérangeait pas ! C'était un détail tellement insignifiant.

Aeris ouvrit les volets en bois de leur petit bungalow et elle ne put retenir une exclamation de joie en voyant la superbe vue sur laquelle s'ouvrait leur petite habitation vacancière. L'océan bleu à perte de vue reflétait les rayons du soleil en de milliers de petites étincelles aveuglantes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait l'océan mais à chaque fois, elle ne pouvait retenir son émerveillement face à ce prodigieux spectacle de que leur offrait la Planète.

Elle se retourna et adressa un sourire ravi à son ami.

- Zack ! Regarde ! Vue sur la mer ! C'est magnifique !

- Hum …

Sans même prêter attention à ce que son amie venait de lui dire, Zack posa les bagages dans un coin de la pièce et il se dirigea vers le lit sur lequel il prit place. Immédiatement, il dégaina son PHS de sa poche et il composa le numéro du téléphone de Tifa. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures à peine qu'il avait quitté Cloud et Midgar mais il avait besoin d'être assuré qu'il allait toujours bien. Sans doute pour déculpabiliser un peu …

Lorsqu'elle lui répondit, la voix de Tifa était glaciale et Zack sut tout de suite qu'il y avait un malaise.

- Tifa ! C'est moi, Zack

- ….

- Cloud va bien ?

- Oui ! Très bien ! Etat stationnaire. T'appelais pour dire ça ?

Zack hésita. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Tifa de se montrer si distante. Elle faisait pourtant partie des gens qui trouvait que ce voyage était une bonne idée. Est-ce qu'elle aurait menti pour faire bonne impression devant les autres ?

- Allez, à plus tard. Amuse toi bien !

Zack n'eut même pas le temps de répondre quoique se soit que la sonnerie de fin de communication résonna dans le combiné. Il clappa son téléphone qu'il jeta sur le lit avant de s'allonger sans même prendre la peine de retirer ses chaussures. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un venait de le poignarder et qu'on s'amusait à faire pivoter la lame douloureusement. Tifa … Il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'elle lui en voulait d'abandonner Cloud pour aller s'amuser à Costa Del Sol. La phrase qu'elle lui avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt à l'hôpital ne cessait de résonner avec force à son esprit . « Toi tu continueras à t'amuser alors que lui il est dans le coma » … Elle avait raison apparemment … Lui, il s'octroyait des vacances à siroter des jus de fruits sous un soleil doré pendant que Cloud était perdu entre la vie et la mort, allongé sur le lit d'un hôpital sordide….

Zack se roula en boule. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule et unique envie : retourner à Midgar au chevet de Cloud !

Aeris entra dans la pièce et elle devina que quelque chose venait de se produire pour que Zack soit dans un tel état. Elle alla le rejoindre sur le lit et elle s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux qu'elle caressa ensuite. Elle prit la longue mèche qui lui encadrait son visage et elle la fit rouler entre ses doigts, comme avait l'habitude de le faire Cloud avant.

Zack ferma les yeux et se laissa faire… Il se sentait tellement mal. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi honte de son propre comportement….

La main d'Aeris descendit le long de son échine et glissa sur ses hanches avant de remonter vers ses épaules. Zack releva la tête et tout en gardant les paupières closes, il posa sa tête dans le creux de la nuque de son amie. Elle continua de la consoler avec toute la tendresse et l'affection dont elle était capable, poursuivant ses caresses en imitant Cloud. Zack semblait d'ailleurs les apprécier. Il se calmait, comme s'il était sur le point de s'endormir dans ses bras. Les caresses d'Aeris avaient quelque chose de particulier, comme celles de Cloud… C'est alors que le visage du jeune livreur s'imposa à l'esprit de Zack, le sortant de sa douce torpeur.

- Arrête !

Il se dégagea brutalement des bras d'Aeris et la repoussa sans ménagement. La belle fleuriste le regarda avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. C'est alors que Zack lui expliqua

- Ne me caresse pas comme ça ! Tu …. Tu n'es pas Cloud ! Il n'y a que lui qui … Désolé, je ne peux pas !

Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans laquelle il s'enferma, laissant Aeris bien attristée par la réaction de son ami . Elle regrettait profondément ses gestes. Elle savait qu'elle était allée trop loin, elle tentait juste de le réconforter, elle ne pensait pas faire quelque chose de mal !

Lorsque Zack consentit enfin à sortir de la salle de bain, il passa sa journée à traîner sa peine et sa mélancolie d'une pièce à l'autre tout en tenant fermement dans sa main son PHS, juste au cas où. Aeris avait beau insister pour le faire sortir lui proposant d'aller se promener sur les rochers ou sur la plage mais Zack déclina chacunes de ses suggestions, préférant davantage rester calfeutré à l'intérieur.

Face à tant d'obstination, Aeris fut obligée de s'incliner. Elle ne sortit pas non plus de la journée, craignant de laisser Zack tout seul dans une telle situation. Elle s'installa donc dans un petit coin du salon pour continuer l'ouvrage au point de croix qu'elle avait commencer il y a plusieurs jours de cela. Hormis le jardinage, la broderie et la couture faisaient parties des loisirs auxquels elle s'adonnait avec plaisir. Elle s'était mis dans la tête de réaliser un patchwork pour offrir à Cloud. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs presque terminé. Il ne restait plus que les broderies représentant deux cœur enlacés à achever.

Le lendemain, Aeris réussit à traîner Zack jusqu'à la plage. Mais ce dernier refusa catégoriquement de profiter de la baignade qui lui était offerte préférant davantage rester allongé sur sa chaise longue pour pouvoir conserver son PHS dans ses mains. Son téléphone était la seule et unique chose qui le reliait à Cloud désormais. C'était grâce à lui qu'il aurait des nouvelles de son ami et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le quitter ne serait-ce que quelques heures.

Alors qu'il était en train de s'endormir confortablement allongé sur son transat, Aeris se pencha au-dessus de lui, lui cachant le soleil qui réchauffait son corps, donnant à sa peau un léger hâle mordoré. Zack soupira avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder son amie qui lui adressa un de ses sourires resplendissants

- Aeris, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Pour toute réponse cette dernière lui prit la main gauche et elle le tira vers elle pour l'inciter à sortir de sa chaise longue.

- Viens te baigner avec moi !

Zack se débattit, libérant son étreinte de la poigne de la demoiselle. Il lui adressa un regard mauvais tout en se renfrognant.

- Non ! Si jamais on m'appelle pour Cloud je n'entendrais pas le téléphone sonner

- On ne t'appellera pas ! Et tu le sais très bien. Cloud est dans un état stationnaire. Tu devrais un peu profiter de ce séjour qu'il tenait tant à t'offrir !

Zack baissa la tête. Que dirait Cloud si il était là ? Nul doute qu'il lui dirait de profiter de ces vacances, que tout irait bien et qu'il ne devait pas se faire tant de soucis. Cloud…. Son visage souriant s'imposa à l'esprit de Zack. Son visage d'avant… Avant cet accident tragique qui avait suspendu sa vie.

L'ancien soldat soupira puis il posa son PHS sur une serviette et il se leva presque malgré lui. Aeris, elle, semblait ravie ! Elle lui prit à nouveau la main et elle le tira jusqu'au rebord de la plage où l'eau d'une douce tiédeur vint noyer les pieds de Zack. Il avança un peu plus dans l'eau dont la profondeur ne cessait d'augmenter puis il plongea complètement. Cette sensation était agréable ! Il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle hermétique que tous ses soucis ne pouvaient pas pénétrer. Il se sentait bien !

Les jours suivants, Zack se montra plus enclin à la baignade pour le plus grand plaisir d'Aeris. Il passait beaucoup de temps à dormir. Il fallait dire que les dernières semaines n'avaient pas été de tout repos pour lui. Il se levait à chaque fois aux aurores pour pouvoir rester au chevet de Cloud le plus longtemps possible et il rentrait à la maison lorsque la nuit était déjà bien avancée afin de ne pas laisser seul son ange trop longtemps. Zack commençait doucement à reprendre goût à la vie. Il se montrait plus ouvert et volubile envers Aeris et il recommençait à faire des projets. Il s'était dit qu'a son retour à Midgar, il reprendrait les livraisons de Cloud, abandonnant son emploi de mécanicien. Il voulait que la petite entreprise que son ami avait eu tant de mal à monter survive afin que lorsqu'il se réveillera enfin, il n'ait pas perdu ce pour quoi il s'était tant battu ! Et pour Zack, c'était aussi un moyen de se rapprocher de lui, conduire Fenrir, cette satané moto si précieuse aux yeux de Cloud source de tout son chagrin ! Il la ferait réparer, c'était décidé et il effectuerait les livraisons avec elle ! pour Cloud ! Ainsi, le blond continuerait de vivre à travers lui.

La dernière journée de leur séjour fut bien plus mouvementée que les précédentes. Outre le fait qu'ils avaient du rassembler toutes leurs affaires pour préparer les valises afin de libérer le bungalow le lendemain, la petite station balnéaire fut victime d'une tempête tropicale comme il en arrivait souvent à cette période de l'année.

Le vent violent faisait rage, il s'abattait avec force contre le petit bungalow faisant trembler les volets et les meubles qui se trouvaient contre les murs. Aeris n'arrivait pas à dormir, complètement terrifiée par ce vent effrayant et par le mer que l'on entendait se fracasser contre les pontons et les rochers. La nature semblait tellement puissante, incontrôlable. La fleuriste hésita un instant et puis finalement, elle alla se blottir tout contre Zack à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort et de sécurité. Plus les claquements du vent s'intensifiaient et plus elle se serait contre lui, tremblant de tout son corps.

Contrairement à elle, Zack n'était pas le moins du monde incommodé par ces rafales ! Il dormait tellement profondément qu'il ne sentait qu'a peine le corps frêle et apeuré de Aeris collé contre le sien. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle passa son bras autour de sa taille qu'il se réveilla un peu en grognant. Il pivota sur le côté pour lui faire face et il passa ses bras autour de ce corps blotti contre lui. Encore à moitié endormi, perdu dans les restes de ses rêves dérisoires, il se prit à penser que ce corps lové contre lui était celui de Cloud. Il avait cette même douceur et cette odeur sucrée de noix de coco qu'il chérissait tant… Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, ça ne pouvait être que lui ! Cloud !

Lentement, les lèvres de Zack se posèrent sur celles d'Aeris pour en goûter la saveur avec délectation. La jeune femme fut surprise mais n'osa pas bouger et puis finalement, elle se laissa prendre au jeu du plaisir et elle ferma les yeux pour répondre à ce baiser qu'elle approfondit avec envie. Elle enlaça Zack, passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'ébène et soyeux. Les mains de Zack quant à elles s'étaient aventurées avec curiosité sous la chemise d'Aeris. Elles caressaient les rondeurs charnues de ses hanches, glissaient sur la peau délicate de son ventre avant de remonter vers les savoureuses formes de sa poitrine.

Le contact avec les seins de la demoiselle fit à Zack l'effet d'un coup électrique. Il se rendit compte de son erreur et il recula subitement en arrière maintenant complètement éveillé. Il tendit ses mains devant lui, essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre Aeris et lui et il baissa la tête visiblement rouge de confusion.

- Pardon ! Excuse-moi, je suis désolé ! Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Pardon ! Cloud, tu vois, j'ai cru que… enfin j'étais pas réveillé mais … mais je croyais qu'il…

Zack commença à se perdre en excuses à tel point qu'Aeris n'arrivait pas à placer un seul mot. Finalement, elle posa sa main sur la sienne et elle lui adressa un sourire sincère et rassurant.

- Je comprends Zack., ce n'est pas grave !

- Si c'est grave ! Je… Je t'ai embrassé !

- C'est de ma faute, le vent, tu l'entends ? J'ai eu tellement peur …

Zack adressa un sourire à son ami avant de s'allonger dans le lit et de lui tendre ses bras afin de lui offrir une petite étreinte réconfortante quant aux secousses que subissait le bungalow. Aeris hésita un moment pour ne pas mettre Zack encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne semblait déjà l'être.

- Allez viens ! On oublie cette histoire de baiser ! Je me suis laissé emporter par mes espoirs et mes rêves. Et puis cette odeur… j'ai étais dupé …

Elle s'allongea à son tour en se blottissant dans les bras de Zack.

- Oui… J'ai emprunté ton gel douche tout à l'heure. Le mien était vide, je n'aurai peut-être pas dû …

Zack referma ses bras sur son corps tremblant et il lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux après avoir éclaté de rire.

- Idiote ! Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour un gel douche ! Allez, dors !

Tendrement lovée contre son ami, Aeris se prit à repenser à ce baiser échangé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à un temps qu'elle croyait révolu. Un temps où son cœur ne battait que pour lui. Un temps qu'elle avait décidé d'enfuir profondément dans son cœur le jour où Zack et Cloud s'étaient mis ensembles. Depuis, elle n'avait jamais cessé une seule seconde d'œuvrer pour leur bonheur à tous les deux, construisant avec eux une amitié solide et durable.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ses sentiments remonteraient à la surface dans un moment aussi difficile que celui là. Cloud avait besoin de Zack et elle ne voulait pas s'imposer comme une barrière entre eux. Elle n'avait jamais eu de cesse de protéger leur amour.

Néanmoins, ce baiser … si tendre, si agréable. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur ces propres lèvres alors qu'un sourire s'afficha sur son doux visage. Elle savait que ce baiser ne lui était pas destiné mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'avoir apprécié. Plus que cela même, elle s'était enivré de la chaleur de Zack contre elle, de ses mains rudes contre sa peau fragile. Elle s'était laissée emporter par cette vague de plaisir qui l'avait ensevelie…. Elle en arrivait presque à jalouser Cloud à qui était réservé cet échange délectable. Savait-il la chance qu'il avait d'avoir Zack à ses côtés ? Oui , bien sûr qu'il le savait ! Et elle ? Maintenant que Zack avait ravivé sa passion d'autrefois qu'allait-elle devenir ? Un obstacle ? Non… Elle resterait celle qu'elle était : une amie fidèle sur laquelle Zack pourrait toujours compter ….

* * *

Nous vous remercions d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre !


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : les personnages et Univers de Final Fantasy VII appartiennent à Square Enix

Après une semaine d'absence voici enfin la suite

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6

Dès que le petit séjour, trop long au goût de Zack, fut terminé, Il se précipita au chevet de Cloud avec pour seule idée en tête de rejoindre son ange à l'hôpital. Il savait pertinemment que Cloud n'entendait pas ses paroles et qu'il ne ressentait peut-être pas ses caresses mais il avait un besoin capital d'être à ses côtés. Zack avait besoin de prendre sa main dans la sienne, de déposer sur son front un baiser, de lui murmurer des paroles douces. Il avait besoin d'être là tout simplement. D'être présent pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve délicate.

Lorsque Zack arriva dans la chambre, il trouva Tifa assise sur une chaise installée à côté du lit de Cloud. Elle tenait devant elle un grand journal déplié et il semblait qu'elle était en train de faire la lecture à Cloud. Il était vrai que le malheureux livreur aimait se tenir au courant de l'actualité. Il ne pouvait pas passer une seule journée sans lire son journal et cela faisait d'ailleurs bien rire Zack qui trouvait ce comportement digne d'un grand père ce qui avait le don de mettre Cloud en colère. A l'évocation de ce souvenir, Zack ne put s'empêcher de sourire !

Il s'approcha de Tifa et son sourire s'élargit davantage pour la saluer. La barmaid se contenta de le regarder rapidement et de lui adresser un vulgaire signe de tête avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. L'ancien soldat inspira profondément et il s'approcha de Cloud dont il caressa la joue. Il remarqua alors que l'affreux tube transparent qui lui rentrait dans la bouche pour l'aider à respirer avait été retiré. Pour lui, c'était une bonne nouvelle ! Cloud n'avait plus besoin d'assistance respiratoire… voilà un signe d'évolution positive.

- Ils ont débranchés le respirateur, commença Zack pour essayer d'engager la conversation.

- Comme tu peux le voir.

- Et sinon, rien de nouveau ?

- Non ! Etat stationnaire. Et toi ? Bien amusé ? Tu en a bien profité ?

Zack se retourna et lui adressa un sourire avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil libre à proximité de la chaise qu'occupait Tifa.

- Je me suis reposé et maintenant je suis de nouveau là et en forme ! J'ai d'ailleurs pris la décision de faire réparer Fenrir et de reprendre le Strife Delivery… Du moins, jusqu'au réveil de Cloud !

Tifa émit un son qui ressembla à un claquement de langue témoignant de son agacement visible.

- Tant mieux pour toi ! Seulement, si tu t'occupes des livraisons tu seras absent souvent … Comme Cloud avant son accident... Tu ne pourras plus venir aussi souvent à son chevet…

- Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas le choix … les factures s'amoncellent et surtout parce que je sais qu'il serait profondément déçu de perdre sa petite affaire. Tu sais tout autant que moi qu'il s'est battu pour la monter et qu'elle est importante à ses yeux . Je lui dois bien ça… par amour pour lui.

Tifa émit un petit rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux alors qu'elle secouait la tête de gauche à droite avec désolation.

- Tu es complètement inconscient ! Tu fais réparer Fenrir ! Lorsqu'il sera réveillé, il voudra absolument la conduire à nouveau. Un accident ne te suffit pas ?

- Fenrir est sa passion, il adore la conduire ! Qui suis-je pour lui interdire ce plaisir ?

Dans la voix de Zack il n'y avait pas de colère, il y avait juste de la déception et une profonde tristesse. Il pensait que l'idée de reprendre les livraisons était une bonne chose et que tout le monde l'encouragerait dans ce sens. Mais manifestement son idée ne séduisait pas Tifa … Est -ce qu'elle disait vrai ? Cloud tiendrait-il à ce point à remonter sur Fenrir et l'histoire serait-elle amenée à se répéter ? Un nouvel accident, un nouveau drame ?

Zack baissa la tête et il sentit une main délicate se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et croisa le regard réconfortant et le sourire lénifiant d'Aeris. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé entre eux mais Zack comprit qu'elle lui apportait tout son soutient et que contrairement à Tifa, elle adhérait complètement à son projet de reprendre les livraisons.

Zack soupira légèrement puis il se remit debout et s'avança vers Cloud. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux qu'il caressa et il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres asséchées mais encore tellement désirables à ses yeux. Il prit ensuite place dans le fauteuil qu'il avait abandonné pendant quelques temps. Mais tout cela c'était du passé. Il était de retour et il comptait bien rester auprès de Cloud jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Il prit sa main et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son ami. Il laissa sa tête reposer contre le dossier et resta ainsi, simplement à admirer Cloud en se satisfaisant du maigre contact de sa main dans la sienne.

Se sentant subitement de trop, Tifa se leva de sa chaise et quitta la chambre sans un regard arrière et sans même prononcer un petit « au revoir ». Zack n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté de fermer les yeux lorsque la porte émit un claquement aussi sonore que glacial. Un nouvelle fois, Aeris l'épaula de son sourire rassurant avant de s'éclipser à son tour pour rattraper Tifa qui était encore dans le couloir. Elle l'interpella et se dépêcha de la rejoindre pour s'expliquer avec elle

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu réagis ainsi ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu n'es pas la seule à être inquiète pour Cloud !

Tifa haussa les épaules

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

- De ton comportement envers Zack ! Tu es agressive avec lui et tu lui reproches la moindre chose !

- Il est inconscient et ça m'énerve ! Il ne se rend pas compte de la situation. Cloud est entre la vie est la mort et lui, il ne pense qu'à réparer Fenrir !

- Il souffre Tifa ! Tu ne le vois donc pas ? Il fait ce qu'il peut pour tenir le coup

La voix d'Aeris s'était faite plus ferme et plus élevée. Il était vraiment rare qu'elle hausse le ton de cette façon mais Tifa avait franchi les limites de l'acceptable. Cela ne servait vraiment à rien de rejeter la faute sur Zack comme elle ne cessait de le faire. Le pauvre… Il était tellement abattu déjà que le faire culpabiliser davantage était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

- Arrête ! Je veux que tu laisses Zack tranquille !

- Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé si Cloud et ….

Tifa suspendit sa phrase et elle poussa un léger soupire avant de reprendre d'une voix bien plus faible, presque semblable à un murmure.

- Si seulement Cloud m'avait choisie … Ensembles, nous aurions eu une vie heureuse et j'aurai su le convaincre d'arrêter les livraisons…

Aeris ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de compassion particulière pour Tifa. Visiblement il semblait que les deux femmes se retrouvaient dans la même impasse, toutes les deux amoureuses d'un homme qu'elles ne pourraient jamais obtenir, qu'elles ne pourraient jamais serrer dans leurs bras autrement qu'avec amitié. Elle s'approcha de la barmaid et lui ouvrit ses bras dans lesquels Tifa alla se réfugier, posant sa tête contre l'épaule d'Aeris. Contrairement à ce qu'essayait d'afficher Tifa, cet accident l'affectait lourdement et elle était tout aussi à bout que Zack.

- Tifa, tu sais très bien que Cloud ne lâchera jamais ses livraisons et quand bien même cela arriverait, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de continuer à conduire Fenrir. Rien ni personne n'est en mesure d'arrêter cela .

- Je …. Je sais ….

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes étaient en train de se parler dans le couloir, Zack était resté au chevet de Cloud et il continuait de serrer sa main dans la sienne comme s'il voulait rattraper les longues journées passées loin de lui, loin de celui qu'il aimait avec tant de force.

Involontairement, Zack se mit à lui raconter ses « vacances » à Costa Del Sol et il félicita Cloud pour ce petit coin de paradis qu'il avait réservé initialement rien que pour eux deux. Il lui raconta comment se présentait le bungalow et puis, il lui décrivit la beauté de l'océan qui ne cessait de briller sous l'éclat du soleil. Il lui raconta ses baignades, le coup de soleil qu'il avait attrapé sur les épaules, la dernière nuit mouvementée due à la petite tempête tropicale. Tenant absolument à être sincère envers Cloud, il lui parla du baiser accidentel qu'il avait échangé avec Aeris. Il s'excusa platement et se mit à rire en lui disant qu'il avait loupé quelque chose et que le visage d'Aeris effrayée par cette petite tempête était vraiment amusant et que c' était d'ailleurs parce qu'elle avait eu peur qu'elle s'était plaquée de la sorte contre lui. Enfin, Zack lui assura que ces vacances auraient été tellement mieux si s'était lui qui les avait partagé à ses cotés et il lui fit la promesse de l'y conduire dés qu'il serait de nouveau sur pieds.

Zack ignorait si Cloud pouvait entendre ou non ce qu'on lui disait. Il avait posé de nombreuses fois la question aux médecins qui semblaient tout aussi ignorants que lui sur la question. Alors Zack se plut à penser que c'était le cas et que chacun de ses mots trouvaient écho aux oreilles de Cloud. Il s'imaginait que sa voix l'aiderait à se réveiller plus vite, qu'elle l'attirerait en quelque sorte… Perdu dans ses explications, Zack se sentait simplement heureux d'être là, heureux de tenir compagnie à Cloud, heureux de sentir sa main dans la sienne.

Alors qu'il était en train de lui expliquer les réparations à faire sur Fenrir d'après le rapport d'expertise, la main de Cloud se mit à serrer doucement celle de Zack. Ce dernier cessa immédiatement de parler et il fixa les deux mains entrelacées guettant un nouveau signe de réveil. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre.

- Cloud ? Tu … Tu m'entends ?

Une nouvelle fois la main de Cloud se crispa légèrement dans celle de Zack qui bondit de son fauteuil. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il sortit de la chambre en trombe et courut aussi vite que possible vers le local des infirmières. Malgré le panneau interdisant l'entrée aux visiteurs, Zack ouvrit la porte à la volée faisant sursauter une aide soignante qui le regarda avec stupéfaction

- Il se réveille ! Il faut un médecin vite !

La jeune femme regarda un mur sur lequel s'affichait les retransmissions graphiques des électrocardiogrammes des patients. Elle fronça les sourcils et demanda à Zack de retourner auprès de Cloud pendant qu'elle faisait le nécessaire pour trouver rapidement un médecin.

L'ancien soldat se rua une nouvelle fois dans les couloirs, passant devant Tifa et Aeris qui s'interrogeaient sur le comportement étrange de Zack. Il se passait quelque chose mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'osait entrer dans la chambre pour aller aux nouvelles. Elles seraient au courant bien assez tôt de toute façon.

Zack reprit la main de Cloud dans la sienne alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux doucement.

- Allez Cloud ! Ouvre les yeux mon ange ! Encore un petit effort, réveille-toi !

Ce fut à ce moment là que le médecin entra dans la chambre. Sans même adresser une parole à Zack, il commença à ausculter son patient et à analyser toute une série de courbes abstraites. Zack ne tenait plus ! Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi dans le silence. Il voulait des réponses à toutes les questions qu'il se posait et il ne tarda pas à interroger le médecin.

- Il a bougé sa main ! Il est en train de se réveiller. Il va bientôt ouvrir les yeux ?

Le médecin releva la tête de ses feuilles puis il adressa un sourire navré à Zack.

- Monsieur Fair … Votre ami ne se réveille pas, je suis désolé.

- Mais … C'est impossible ! Sa main , elle a bougé ! Je l'ai sentie !

- L'électroencéphalogramme est désespérément plat. Si Monsieur Strife était réellement en train de se réveiller, la courbe ne serait pas aussi basse…

- Je vous dis qu'il a bougé !

- Oui, il s'agissait certainement de crispations nerveuses. Se sont des mouvements réflexes. Cela arrive fréquemment chez les personnes qui se trouvent dans le coma.

Zack lâcha la main de Cloud qui retomba mollement sur le lit. Il recula d'un pas et serra ses poings avec force. Il ne pouvait pas croire ça ! Non ! Cloud se réveillait ! Il ….Il…..

Une larme se mit à glisser sur sa joue alors que ses espoirs venaient de se briser en éclats. Il avait tellement espéré que ce cauchemar prenne fin. Il aurait tellement voulu revoir le bleu profond de ses yeux…

Il se retourna subitement et se mit à fuir cette chambre. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, il lui fallait de l'air. Il courut en traversant l'hôpital puis il se rua dans les rues qu'il parcourait sans but précis. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans discontinuité alors que des sanglots impossibles à retenir brisaient sa voix nouée . Il voulait fuir. Fuir cette réalité si difficile, cette vie dans laquelle Cloud n'était plus qu'un fantôme du passé. Il courrait tellement vite à travers la foule qui l'entourait qu'il bousculait des gens sur son passage lançant de temps à autre une vague parole d'excuse. Il laissait ses pas l'emporter ne cherchant pas à connaître la destination qu'il empruntait.

Lorsqu'il stoppa sa course folle, il leva les yeux pour découvrir devant lui la petite Eglise des Taudis du secteur 5, celle qu'Aeris affectionnait tant. Doucement, il pénétra à l'intérieur de la vieille bâtisse et se dirigea vers son chœur. Ses pas résonnaient lourdement sur le sol de pierres polies qui constituaient l'allée. Il s'assit à terre en face du jardin de fleurs jaunes et blanches. La douce odeur sucrée que dégageaient les plantes avait quelque chose d'apaisant. C'était un endroit dans lequel Zack se sentait serein. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, les larmes se tarissaient sur ses joues, laissant seulement des sillons salés sur sa peau.

Il ne cessait de penser à Cloud … Le désespoir était en train de le gagner. Il perdait confiance en lui. Il en arrivait presque à penser que jamais plus Cloud ne se réveillerait et qu'il serait condamné à vivre ainsi jusqu'à sa mort. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas fait une erreur de jugement en refusant de signer les papiers contre un acharnement thérapeutique ? Sa décision n'avait-elle pas été guidée par pur égoïsme et peur de le perdre ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus …

C'est alors que deux bras passèrent autour de ses épaules par derrière et qu'il sentit un corps se presser contre son dos dans une étreinte particulière mais si réconfortante. Quelques mots furent prononcés à son oreille et Zack ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer une nouvelle fois.

- Tiens bon ! Il finira bien par se réveiller !

La voix douce d'Aeris était apaisante et elle semblait réussir à dissiper les doutes de Zack. Un sourire triste s'afficha sur son visage et il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête

- Pour lui…. Juste pour lui ….

- Tu as raison ! Pense à lui, il n'aimerait pas te savoir dans un état aussi lamentable.

- Je sais seulement … J'y ai cru ! J'y ai cru tellement fort ! Sa main a serré la mienne. J'ai pensé qu'enfin le cauchemar prenait fin.

- Je sais ….

Elle resserra ses bras autour de lui, blottit sa tête contre la sienne et tous les deux restèrent ainsi enlacés dans un silence pesant uniquement rompu par les pleurs de Zack….

* * *

Et maintenant, c'est à vous de jouer !!


End file.
